Beginning's End
by Sid Vicious 09
Summary: Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end. They hate each other, but are forced to be together. What happens when another man comes into the picture? Will Hermione stay? Or will she leave? Warning: some chapters are dark. Now complete!
1. Nibbles in the Night

**Okay all, I'm back for more. This is one is going to be longer and funnier, I hope. It's definitely different than the last one. This is not the sequel to Blurred Lines. But that is coming soon. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go read my other story, Blurred Lines, now complete.**

**Disclaimer: Why must I do this? Because I am not the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I was I would have some writing talent. And Draco Malfoy would be my boyfriend. Sorry Hermione. But I am still single, damn. I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with him.**

**Warning: don't shoot me! I don't plan these stories out. I sit at the computer and type. That's why my spelling is awful. If you don't like my stories, don't read them.**

**Don't forget to Read&Review. I love hearing feedback, but I love reading other stories, so tell me about any good ones you've read.**

_What a way to start the year. We've only been back one week and Professor Snape is already giving out detentions._ thought Hermione Granger. She looked over her shoulder to Neville Longbottom who was receiving a long tirade from Snape. _Poor boy. He already is the worst student in this class. I can't believe Snape would alienate him like that. _Hermione turned back to the front of the class. She could see Malfoy laughing with his friends at the first table.

"Wow, a detention already. That's a record, even for Snape." Ron said from Hermione left.

"Yeah, I'm just glad it's not me. I didn't think it was possible to hate someone more than Snape hated me, but he proved me wrong." Harry said from the other side of Ron.

"Hush you two! The next thing you'll know, he'll be coming over here ready to give more detentions." Hermione whispered.

The class ended uneventfully, Neville only partially melted a cauldron. _Well, it's an improvement._ thought Hermione. She tuned out Harry and Ron while they talked about the latest Quidditch match. She fell behind the boys as they made their way back to the common room. Hermione was in her seventh, and final, year at Hogwarts. She was just about to ask the boys if they were keeping up to date with their homework when Neville ran by, tears running down his face.

"And then, he goes 'But honestly Professor I did everything on the board.' I almost pissed myself laughing. I thought the stupid oaf was going to cry, right there in the middle of Potions!" she heard a familiar voice drawl.

Hermione reached to grab the ends of Ron's and Harry's robes, but they had already gone up the stairs. She turned on her heel and walked down the hallway towards the laughter.

"What do you think you are doing? I would have thought you'd had learned your lesson by now, Malfoy. I mean, we don't laugh at you because you stink at Herbology and kill every plant you touch. Neville happens to excel in that subject, and without Herbology, you wouldn't even have the ingredients to make a simple Healing Draught. So, if I were you-" she began.

"But that's just it Granger. You're not me. Nor do I want you to be me. Can you imagine a filthy Mudblood calling herself the heir to the great Malfoy line? I would sooner die than hear you be a part of my blood Granger." Malfoy retorted.

"Don't tempt me Malfoy. Your death would be cause of great celebration. And the _'great Malfoy line'_? Please, we all know that any grandeur the Malfoy line possessed died when your father became a Deatheater." She replied.

"Shut up, you little bitch. Don't talk about things you don't know!"

He reached into his robes to pull out his wand, but she was faster.

"What is going on here?" they heard a familiar voice say from behind them. The two students turned to see Professor Snape standing before them.

"Professor, so glad to see you. She was just about the hex me when you arrived. If it hadn't been-" Malfoy began.

"Shut up, boy. I saw you begin to pull your wand. It's a shame that she was quicker. Both of you follow me." he turned on his heel and walked further down the dungeon steps.

She had no choice but to follow. She waited until Malfoy had begun to walk so she could walk behind him. She hoped she wouldn't be in too much trouble. She could just imagine the looks of astonishment on Harry and Ron's face if she told them she got detention because she had pulled her wand on Malfoy. Snape led them into what was obviously his office.

"Sit down, both of you." He said. They obliged, and pulled their chairs as far apart as possible.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I don't see why I'm here. I was just defending myself." began Malfoy.

"Quiet boy. You are both in trouble. I'm ashamed that you would resort to petty hexes as seventh years. Surely, you could have put this ridiculous animosity to rest by now. Well, no, I can see that you haven't. We will have to work on that. You will both serve detention with me the rest of this week and next."

"But, sir, it's Monday. That's two full weeks! What about Quidditch practice?" Malfoy protested.

Hermione remained quiet. She knew it was better to go unnoticed in Snape's presence. She sighed knowing that Snape would not let them off easy.

"Quidditch will have to wait. I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I see no other way. Report to my office, tonight, after dinner. Seven o'clock. Do not be late." He threatened. "You are free to go."

Hermione stood and walked out the office. Two weeks of detentions with Snape and Malfoy. Hell must have swallowed her! She ran up to steps to the common room and found Ron and Harry playing wizard's chest.

"Hey, what happened? One minute you were behind us, and the next POOF!" said Ron as she sat down next to him.

"You'll never believe it. Well, I heard Malfoy making fun of Neville, so I went to tell him to shut up. While we were arguing we drew our wands and then Snape found us. Threatening each other, and practically yelling. He gave us two weeks of detentions. Luckily he didn't take away any house points. I am not looking forward to this. Malfoy will make snide comments all night, and Snape will be his usual pain in the arse." She told Harry and Ron. Ron whistled low and Harry looked taken aback.

"Wow, two weeks? Neville doesn't even get that long for blowing up the potions room. He must have been in a bad mood. Or a good mood, depending on how you look at it." Harry said.

"Well, seeing as I have my first night tonight, let's do as much homework as we can. I don't know how long I will have to spend in detention." She groaned aloud and pulled the Tranfiguration book closer.

Dinner came quicker than she expected. Before she left she straightened her clothes and threw her hair in a bun. She had no idea what disgusting thing he would make them do. _We'll probably have to clean out cauldrons, or scrub bed pans. _She thought. She walked down to the Great Hall as slowly as dared. If she walked _too_ slow it would be seven and she would not get to eat. It seemed as if news of her detention had gotten around since she had appeared in the common room. Hermione was aware of a few looks of pity, but most gave her looks of curiosity. It seemed no one really knew why she had gotten detention. She sat down between Harry and Ginny. Ron had already piled his plate full of food. Harry picked at the food on his plate. It seemed funny to Hermione that her two best friends had such different eating habits. Ron was always eating, and Harry almost never ate. But they both remained the same roughly the same weight. She pulled the nearest bowl of potatoes to her plate. She ate a good sized meal, and after dessert looked at her watch. It was 6:50. She had just enough time to get down to the dungeons. She excused herself and began the walk to Snape's office.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Right on time as usual. I see Mr. Malfoy is a minute late." As he said that Malfoy walked through the door. "Mr. Malfoy, so nice of you to join us. Your detention will be served in the trophy room. I know that I previously assigned two weeks, however I am feeling a little lenient. As soon as you have polished five trophies each you are free from detentions. You have tonight to finish. I suggest you work hard." He waved his had and dismissed them.

Hermione walked out of the office and followed Malfoy up to the trophy room.

"Well, five trophies. That shouldn't be too bad." Malfoy said, sarcastically.

"Have you seen the size of some of the trophies? Some are four feet tall. And any extra time with you is bad." She said back.

"Was I talking to you? I don't think so, because I don't talk to dirt. Just do your job; I would hate to spend all year with you." He said back.

"Yes, and spending a year with you would be like taking a picnic? Please, I might gag." She sniped.

She looked at the trophies in front of her. They were relatively small. It shouldn't take too long. She looked over at Malfoy and saw him scrutinizing the plaques and trophies as well. She walked around to an open door and began pulling plaques down from the shelves. She watched Malfoy walk to the other end and do the same. _Merlin, _she thought, _I hate him. It's his fault that we're here. He was the one making fun of Neville. All I did was try to protect myself. I can't wait until tonight's done. _She sighed, and earned a look from Malfoy who was walking to a far corner.

"Is the little Mudblood tired? Is she so weak that she can't even polish silver? But I thought that you would be better at this, Granger, it is slave work." He laughed.

"Ha ha, Malfoy. You think you're so clever."

"Oh, but you see I _am_ clever. Before they let filthy trash in this school, muggles were slaves. Still would be too, if it weren't for stupid muggle-born idiots gaining power in the Ministry."

"Your family must miss those days. Now all you have are house elves to push around. Too bad purebloods couldn't keep it in their pants. You can only blame your family for this."

"I'll have you know that no Malfoy has ever slept with a disgusting muggle slave. Not that they had to beg. I've heard stories of my great-great-great-great grandfather having to beat them off with a stick."  
"I'm sure. Too bad for you, huh? Having to fight off all those boys. You must get a million love letters from Justin and Colin, not to mention every nancy-boy in the country."

"You're one to talk. Are you aware of the number of rumors about you and the female Weasel?"

"Who I like, or don't like is none of your business. Now, if you'd be so kind as to shut up and leave me alone." She replied, turning back to the trophy in her hand. She had her back to him, and was unaware of him closing the distance between them.

"Well, who do you like? If you told me I could, I don't know, stand up for you. So who is the lucky guy, or girl?"

"Who I like is none of your business."

"Ah, I see Granger. It is _I_ that makes your stomach flip."

"What? _You_? That's the funniest thing I've heard come out of your mouth this whole time. I'd rather jump from the astronomy tower than 'confess my undying love' for you. Besides, I could never see myself dating someone that was as mean and vile as you."

she hadn't even noticed that he had gotten close. He leaned into her, pinning her to the trophy case. He slowly moved his head closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips, fluttering her eyelashes. Hermione was briefly aware of how Malfoy had grown over the years. When they were younger he had been small; very skinny and kinda short. Hermione was suddenly aware that he had grown to be as tall as Ron, and was certainly not scrawny. She could see now what Harry and Ron were talking about when they said he couldn't be Seeker anymore. He had become, well _buff_ was the only word that came to Hermione's mind.

"You're right." He whispered in her ear. "I could never see someone like _you_ with someone like _me."_

"Screw you Malfoy. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Someone like me? Someone intelligent probably, bec-"

"No, a Mudblood." He whispered as nipped her earlobe.

She froze for a split second, then pushed his shoulders back and walked out of the room. She was shaking with anger. He had cornered her, and made her feel helpless. How often she thought the world would be better without him. She could feel tears prickling the back of her eyes. Every chance he got he reminded her of her parents. She wished she was stronger, only then could she have had the courage to slap him. Who was she kidding? When it came down to it, she was as helpless as a first year. As she walked down the hall Hermione pretended to be ignorant of what was running through her mind. She unconsciously pulled on her earlobe. The same earlobe that Malfoy had attacked. She walked into a nearby classroom. _What did he do to me? One second he is insulting me and the next he is hitting on me! __**Not that you wanted him to stop.**_Her thoughts treacherously ran through her head. She had to admit to herself that she kind of turned on by the closeness of his body. Harry and Ron made it difficult for any guy to get too close to her. In some ways she grateful, but they rarely made time from their Quidditch schedules to talk to her, or play a quick game of Exploding Snap. Hermione regretted not becoming closer to some of her other school mates.

She began the long walk back to the Gryffindor common room. Luckily no one was awake to witness her frazzled state. She put down her bag and began to work on a potions essay to calm herself down.

It seemed like no time at all until people were walking around the common room getting ready for breakfast. Hermione felt herself being shaken and woke up, ready to climb in bed and fall asleep once more.

"Hermione, lets go. We have to go to breakfast. Oh, Hermione, you should see your face!" Ron laughed.

Hermione dug a mirror out of her bag and looked at her face. She could see the lines of her essay that she had written last night displayed across her cheek. Apparently she had fallen asleep in the middle of writing her essay. She told Harry and Ron to head to the Great Hall, and walked into the nearest bathroom. She scrubbed at her face, and the words began to fade. Hermione scrubbed and scrubbed, but by the time she had scrubbed off all the ink she had missed breakfast. She sighed, and picked up her bag to go to class. She followed Parvati into Charms class and took her seat next to Ron. She wanted to kiss him, but settled for a hug when he slid her a muffin, and a glass of pumpkin juice under the table.

"Where were you Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I was washing off that ink. I can't believe I fell asleep in the common room. I was so tired after scrubbing all night. I got done with all five though, so no more detention." She finished as Professor Flitwick began class. Hermione had a hard time paying attention to the lesson that day, her mind seemed to drift to a blonde head and muscular arms all morning long.


	2. Blockades and New Laws

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Well, here's the second chapter. Tell me what you think:**

The next morning was no better; Hermione was constantly being pulled out of her day dreams by Harry and Ron. She followed the boys around all day, grateful for that fact that they had all the same classes. She was confused as to why her mind refused to think about the lessons, and instead seemed to focus on muscular arms, _strong wide backs, the weight of a body on her own. The feel of his breath on her cheek, the feel of his lips on her own._

"Hermione! Snap out of it!" whispered Harry.

"Sorry." She replied.

They were currently in History of Magic, and Hermione seemed to have an even harder time concentrating. She managed to pay attention for the rest of the class, and copy down a few main points of the lecture. They were making their way to lunch when she realized she had forgotten her book back in the classroom.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute." She told the boys.

She watched the boys nod their head, and made her way back to the History classroom.

"You know Mudblood, it might be dangerous to wander the halls alone."

"But I'm not alone. You're here."

"Ah, but you see, I'm the one you should be afraid of."

"Okay Malfoy, whatever you say." She laughed. "Now just let me by, I have to get my book."

"A book you say? Well I'm sorry but I can't let you go by."

"Are you serious? This is the best you can do. The terror of the halls and all you can come up with is not letting me get my book? Move I need this book for homework."

"No Mudblood, I don't think I will."

"Why? It's of no importance to you."

"You want your book right? Well, that's the only reason I need to not let you go by."

"Malfoy if you don't move out of my way right now I am going to hex you." She sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

Hermione was in no mood to be confronted, especially by Malfoy. She had a hard time meeting his eyes. She imagined her mind had a good laugh making her eyes trail over Malfoy's body.

"Threats again Granger? Don't you remember what happened last time you did that?"

"Yeah, I almost castrated you."

"Very funny Granger."

"Yeah I suppose it would be, if I was kidding." She said as she pulled her wand out of her sleeve, and for the second time in three days, and pointed her wand at Malfoy.

She watched as he shoved a hand into his own pocket. She was just about to cast a jinx when she heard a cough behind her. She turned her head and saw McGonagall standing there in the hall.

"Hand them over you two." McGonagall said. "This is such a disappointment. How old are the two of you?"

"Seventeen ma'am." They both replied.

"That's what I thought. Somehow I knew it would be you two. If there was a first for anything it would be you two. Follow me." she said.

Hermione walked behind McGonagall, listening to the older witch murmur under her breath. She shot Malfoy a few quizzical looks, but found him looking straight forward. They walked along the corridors for what seemed like an eternity before they stopped in front of a pair of gargoyles. She heard the woman whisper something under her breath. Hermione stood by, enthralled, as the gargoyles leapt to life and a spiral staircase began to raise form the floor.

"Let's go you two. We have a lot to do tonight."

Hermione caught Malfoy's eye and shot him a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders and followed McGonagall onto the staircase. When the stairs finally stopped moving they we're facing a simple wooden door. McGonagall knocked once and then opened the door for the two students to walk through.

"Here, Albus. I finally found them. About to hex one another from the looks of it. Are you sure about this? I'm sure we could pick a pair of nice Hufflepuffs to be the first. It would be so much more pleasant."

"No Minerva. The first step is the hardest, and so we shall the pick the most prepared pair."

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but we don't even know what you're talking about. How can we be prepared if we don't even know what's going on?" Hermione asked.

She watched Dumbledore laugh, and noticed that Snape was there as well. _Oh great_, she thought, _it's a reunion of the teachers I have been in trouble with the past three days._

"Don't worry Miss Granger, you are not in trouble. Please, take a seat. You too, Mr. Malfoy. We have gathered you today to talk to you about a new law that was passed this weekend. News of it has not yet been publicized, but I was able to get a preview of it from our dear Minister of Magic."

Upon those words Hermione watched Cornelius Fudge and a few more ministry officials walk through the door.

"Ah Minister! We were just talking about you. As I was saying children, for the last five years the Minister and I have been conducting a research team. The cause of research was the decline in magical students over the years. The results of these tests were very disheartening. We have found that less and less magical students are being produced every year. We thought about the causes for the last two years, when I was invited to a former student's wedding. While I was there it occurred to me that the reason for this decline started at the wedding. Cornelius here has kept a record of every wedding for the last ten years, and these records show more and more witches and wizards marrying muggles. While they can still produce magical children, it seems that the odds are against it. The results show that two parents from muggle backgrounds or two parents with pureblood have a difficult time creating magical children."

"Well, sir, I don't think that's entirely true. The Weasleys themselves could repopulate the school and the magical world." Malfoy said.

Hermione had to stifle a laugh, and saw that the teachers and officials had to do the same.

"But what does this have to do with us?" she asked.

"I was getting to that. Pureblood lines have been producing more and more squibs every year. The exact reason is still unknown, but we think it has something to do with the fact that there is too much magic within one person. Over the years we have found a way to ensure our survival. We have followed new couples for the last few years, and the results have shown us what we must do. There have been two couples that have an outstanding record for having magical children. The first is a couple where both parents have muggle blood as well as magical blood. The other has been people like the two of you."

"Like us? What's that supposed to-" Hermione began.

Suddenly she knew why they were there. She understood why everyone was giving them sympathetic looks. She tried to catch Malfoy's eye, but he seemed to be lost in the ceiling. She looked back at Fudge, and again turned her attention to Dumbledore.

"You have to be kidding me."

"I am afraid not Miss Granger. It seems the other couple that had the best results was a couple much like yourself and Mr. Malfoy. One pureblood parent, and one muggle born parent."

"What does this have to do with the new law? You began by telling us about a new law." asked Malfoy.

"Yes, the law. Well, we have decided that the Ministry must step in and create a base for the next generation. We passed the law late Saturday night, and you two shall be the first to become acquainted with it." Fudge said.

"Well, what is it? You've done a good job running around in circles. Would one of you please tell us what the new law is?" asked Malfoy again.

"The two of you are to be married. As you are both of legal age we have all decided that the two of you will be the first, among many, to be forced into this." Snape said.

"Forced? You can't force us to do anything. I am not marrying him!" Hermione yelled.

"You have no choice dear girl. Can you not see that the future of our world rests on you and your friends? You are the strongest bunch of witches and wizards we have seen for many years." Fudge said. "Without your cooperation our world will become extinct. Think about your children. Wouldn't you want them to have the same abilities you do? This is the only way we have found to help our future."

"Fine."

"That's good to hear Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

Hermione looked at Malfoy. _How can he agree like that? He should be kicking and screaming!_ she thought. She shook her head, and knew she had no other choice. After hearing all of their research, Hermione could not deny what she was hearing. She had stayed in touch with friends after they had graduated, and she knew that they had problems having magical children. She knew that if there was any way she could change that she had to take that option.

"Okay. I'll do it." She said.

"Not that we really had any choice." Malfoy said.

Hermione laughed, and silently agreed.


	3. Honest Kisses

**Okay all; I hope you've been liking it so far. I know it's a little quick, but I like to move fast. As most of you previous readers can tell. I hope you don't hold it against me. Read&Review if you have anything to say to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, as well as the whole Harry Potter world belongs to her. I'm just borrowing it. But I'll give it back Ms. Rowling. I promise. Don't poke my eye!**

Fudge and the ministry officials stood up.

"Well you could have said no. But I'm so glad that you have both decided to do this. Let's get started. There is a lot of paperwork to put through." Fudge said.

"What? We could have said no? And now? I thought we would wait… now?" asked Hermione.

"I'm afraid so Miss Granger. You have both agreed, so let's get this over with."

Fudge pulled out his wand and began making complicated gestures around Hermione and Malfoy. She looked at Malfoy and found him looking back. She shook her head and shrugged his shoulders as if to say, 'What the hell!'. She watched as he smirked. She wondered what he felt about all this. He had told her just two days ago that he would die before someone like her became a Malfoy. _He should have thought about what he was saying. Now it's come back to bite him in the arse. _She thought. After about five minutes Fudge stopped talking.

"Okay, we'll just be off now. I'm sure you'll tell them all about the last bit? Right, I knew I could trust you!" Fudge said nervously, as he walked backwards into the fire. There was a flash of smoke and he was gone.

"The last bit? What's the last bit? I thought you said we were being forced?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we told you that. But if you had absolutely refused there was nothing we could do. Before we can get to the last bit we need to have a real ceremony. I'm just surprised you actually agreed to this." Dumbledore said.

"A _real_ ceremony? What was that? Just waving his wand 'round for a bit? I want this marriage undone! I didn't know we had a choice." Malfoy asked.

"That was the magical binding between you two. It's only used for paperwork, foolish wand waving really. But there is no way you can undo it now. The paperwork is already done." Snape said.

"I want a divorce! Cancel the paperwork!" yelled Hermione.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, or should I say Mrs. Malfoy. We don't have divorces in the wizarding world." replied McGonagall.

"Now if you two would please come this way and stand, ah right there. Now, do you Draco Malfoy take this woman to be your wife?"

"Why are we doing this? It's already done." He said.

"Please Mr. Malfoy; just say 'I do'." Dumbledore said.

"Fine, I do." He said.

"Good. Do you Hermione Granger take this man to be your husband?"

"Do I have a choice? I do." She said.

"Well, that's it really. Oh Minerva, pull yourself together. Did you remember the rings?"

"Yes I did. Here. Hush up Albus; I can't help it if I cry at weddings. Especially for these two. It's just so beautiful." She sniffed.

Hermione watched as the woman pulled her hand out of her pocket and held out two rings. She watched Dumbledore take them both and waited to receive hers. She looked at her ring, amazed at its simple beauty. Both rings were white gold. She slid the ring on her finger amazed at the size of the diamond. She noticed Malfoy's ring was exactly like hers, but the band was thicker than hers. She watched as he slid it on his finger. As he pulled his hand away she realized what had just happened. She had really just gotten married. And she had just married none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Please follow me." Snape said.

"Where are we going now?" asked Hermione, still in shock.

"I am going to show you your new living quarters, and explain the 'last bit' to you." He replied.

Hermione followed him out of Dumbledore's office and began the long walk to her new room. They walked up a number of stair cases and finally arrived at an intricately carved wooden door. Snape unlocked the door with a little skeleton key, and let the new couple walk through the doors first. Hermione looked around, unable to fully appreciate the camel colored loveseat and armchairs, and the elegant scrolled desk that rested against the huge bay window. The desk was a dark wood that matched the mantle of the fireplace. There was a small hallway on their left, and a few closed doors. Hermione turned back the Snape after hearing his cough.

"Yes, now it's time to tell you about the last little bit. You see in the wizarding world, when two people marry each other; it is assumed they are in love. And to solidify the marriage it is necessary to… you see you are expected to… you're going to need to…" he didn't seem to be able to get the words out.

"We're going to need to sleep together aren't we?" asked Malfoy.

"WHAT! No one said anything about sex! I WILL NOT DO IT! You made me marry him, but I will not do this." Hermione screamed.

"I'm afraid you have no choice. If you do not consummate the marriage within twenty-four hours you will be taken to Azkaban. This law was passed many years ago, when younger people were marrying older individuals for their money. It was a ridiculous rule then, but I am afraid it is still in affect now."

Hermione looked between Malfoy and Snape, and saw that neither one was going to say 'Just kidding!' She walked to an armchair and laid her head in her hands, and sighed. She turned her attention back to Snape.

"Well then, if you'll be leaving." She stood up and pushed him out of the door, plucking the key out of his hand.

She shut and locked the door and leaned her back against it. She looked around the room and began to walk down the hall. She opened the first door and found a small walk-in linen closet. The next door revealed a bathroom with both a huge tub, and a large square shower. The last door opened to show a master suite.

"Hey Malfoy!" she yelled.

"What?" he replied.

"How do you feel about sleeping on the couch?"

"Not going to happen. Why should I sleep on the couch, I'm sure there will be enough room in my bed. Why do you ask?"

"Because there is only one bed."

"What? You've got to be kidding me."

She looked up to see him standing in the doorway. She shook her head no. She sat back on the foot of the bed and looked around their room. On either side of the massive bed were nightstands, there was chest of drawers in the corner, and a small vanity table. There was also a small alcove that had a loveseat and a fireplace. Overall Hermione could not have been happier about her new rooms; the only downside was that she had to share them with Malfoy. She felt the bed sink next to her as Malfoy sat down.

_How did I get myself into this? One second I am threatening to castrate him and the next we are married! This makes no sense. But then again when has anything ever made sense here in Hogwarts._ she thought to herself. She lay back on the bed.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know. I am still trying to cope with the fact that a muggle born is part of the Malfoy line."

"I can't believe we are married! And it's forever. That means until one of us dies."

"Wow, forever. That's a long time. I guess I should just kill you now. I'm kidding, kind of. Really I think we should get to know each other, because we are about to become more acquainted than we ever wanted to be."

"I agree. I think we should really give this a good shot Malfoy. They expect us to sleep together, and eventually have children. I don't want my children growing up in a house where their parents hate each other. I can't help but notice that you've been fairly accepting about all this. Why?"

"When I was an infant my father promised the Dark Lord that upon my graduation I would join the Death Eater. I don't want to, but I had no choice. I talked to Dumbledore about it, and we found a loophole. See I was expected to marry some pureblood floozy from Beauxbatons. However, if I married someone else, before I graduated, I was free from the arrangement. And I agree, we should give this a real shot. Well where should we begin?"

"So I'm just a scapegoat?"

"No. I had no idea about the new law, but it's because of my situation that we got picked first."

"Oh, well then, I suppose we start at the beginning. My name is Hermione Zella Granger."

"Zella? What kind of name is that? Well my name is Draco Quinn Malfoy."

"Quinn? What kind of name is Quinn? We have some weird middle names."

"I guess so. Now what?"

"Well, what kind of things do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to play quidditch, chess. I don't know. I don't have a lot of free time. What about you?"

"Well read, but I like to play soccer, and write."

"You write?"

"Yeah, but I don't let anyone read them."

She felt him lay down along side her. She let her hand fall to her side and picked up his hand. She brought their hands to her face so she could study them. She saw that he had long fingers, and a wide palm. She felt his palm and saw that he had a freckle on the inside of his middle finger. She noticed that when they held hands the freckle lined up perfectly with her own freckle between her middle and ring finger.

"Look at that, out freckles line up. I didn't even know you had freckles." She noted.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

She could heard the smirk in his voice. She turned her head and could feel the physical desire between the two of them. She hadn't realized it was there before, but now that she was aware of it, it seemed to grow. She hadn't known that the reason she could not get him out of her head was because she was attracted to him.

"What do you want to talk about now?" she asked.

"What's your favorite class?" he asked.

"Potions. I know it's crazy. Snape is nothing but evil to me, but I love the challenge to impress him. What about you?"

"History of magic. It's exciting learning about the backgrounds and stuff of the people around us."

"Really?" she laughed.

"I know, everyone makes fun of me for it. But I love learning about history."

"So what's your history Malfoy?"

"We're married now; you could at least call me Draco."

"You know for a second, I almost forgot that we were married."

She heard him laugh, and immediately loved the sound.

"My history? Where to begin? You know my father and my mother. They used to love each other, but they stopped loving each other long before I was born. I was raised by a maid, Kathryn. She was wonderful. Always kind and loving, she gave me everything I wanted. When I turned ten my father fired her, and I was forced to join him on his daily chores. Mostly ministry things, and little shopping expeditions. Then I started Hogwarts, and I've never looked back. I try to avoid my parents as much as possible. My mother is usually drunk, and my father thinks I'm a huge failure. What about you?"

"Depends on which story you want to hear. I was adopted when I was seven. My real parents were horrible. They were drug addicts, and were always fighting. But then I was adopted by the Grangers. I love them, they are perfect parents. They are so wonderful, and they spoil me crazy. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for them. Probably knocked up and drunk."

"I never knew."

"No one does. Not even Harry and Ron."

"So then why tell me?"

"Because we agreed not to lie to one another. If I didn't tell you about my real parents I wouldn't have been honest with you."

"We come from some fucked up families." He said.

He laughed at his words, and Hermione joined him. She brought her hands to her face, and rubbed her eyes.

"This is insane. I think I am still in shock. Can you believe this?" she said.

"Nope. But just think, we're not going to be the only awkward couple around. I wonder who else is going to have to be married."

"I have no idea. But I know that all of the Gryffindors are seventeen. That means they all have the chance to be married."

"The same for the Slytherins. It's going to be funny. Can you imagine some of the pairs? Potter and Bulstrode." He laughed

"Or Zabini and one of the Patil sisters. I would who has more beauty supplies."

"Zabini."

They both erupted in laughter. Hermione propped herself on her elbow and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, that out of everyone I could have been arranged with, I never thought it would have been you."

"Is it a good thing?"

"I think so. We've been together for an hour now, and neither one of us has tried to kill the other."

"Improvement." He whispered.

"That's what I was thinking." She said as she leaned her head closer.

She watched his eyebrows rise, but continued along her path. She closed the space between them and softly put her lips on his. She was surprised when she felt him kiss her back. She rolled on top of him and placed a hand on either side of his head. She looked into his eyes and imagined her own had the same lust-hungry look. She bent her head, and kissed him again.


	4. Breaking Boundaries

**This is just a reminder that I have summer school, so I don't know how much time I will have to write. I have P.E., so I will probably be exhausted, like today. But I promise to continue to write. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. I own nothing, except the plot. And underwear. But that's it.**

**Warning: There is some adult content in this chapter, if you don't like it, don't read it! Don't write me hate mail. This is my story, and I'll write it how I want to. I did warn you…**

She could hear herself moan, as he ran his hands along her back. She flicked her tongue out and traced his bottom lip. She felt his mouth open and took the invitation. Within moments Hermione was tongue deep in Draco Malfoy, her hated enemy. The thought ran through her head and she pulled back.

"We can't. I can't. Oh my God! I can't do this. I've been saving myself for when I'm married." She said.

"We are married. You seem to forget that a lot."

"Shut up! We are not married. Okay we are, but I don't know if I can do this. I hate you."

"I hate you too, but what does that have to do with having sex?"

"Everything! How can I sleep with someone I hate? It doesn't make sense!"

"Granger, calm down. We have another twenty-three hours before we actually have to do anything. What's the matter? Don't tell me you're afraid to have sex."

"I am not afraid! I bet you're just as nervous as I am, so why don't you stop pretending to be all macho."

"It's okay Granger, I understand. I understand you don't know what to do. It's okay, some people just aren't good in bed."

"Excuse me? Are you trying to say that I am not going to be good in bed?"

"It's okay Granger. I didn't think you would be good in bed anyway. And from the way other guys talk, I wouldn't be too far off."

"Malfoy, how would any guy know if I was a cold fish in bed? I've never had sex before!"

"Well, I guess I would be the first to know, but you don't want to. So we'll just have to go to Azkaban. It's probably better than having sex with you anyway."

She pushed herself off of him. She reached over, and with a little effort pushed him off the edge of the bed. She stepped off the edge of the bed and stood in front of him. She was shaking with anger over his accusations. _That arsehole! How would he even know what I was like in bed? I bet that I'm better than he's ever had._ She thought. She placed her palms on his wide chest and pushed him back a little.

"You are a fucking arsehole! How can you stand there and say that I am the worst person to ever have sex? I bet that I'm the best lay you'll ever get."

"There's only one way to find out." He said, with a smirk on his face.

She looked at him, and in the back of her mind knew what he was doing. She smiled at him, and that he was going to be in trouble. She walked slowly towards him, swaying her hips. She saw his eyes roam her body, and loved the way it made her feel. She pushed him back again, and sat him on the loveseat.

"Well, Draco, I guess there is only one way to find out." She said before her lips made contact with his.

She straddled his lap, and shoved her hands in his hair. She loved the way it felt between her fingers, like silk. She felt his tongue lick her lower lip, and opened her mouth giving him access to her whole mouth. Hermione could feel his hands run the length of her back and settle on her butt. She slowly began unbuttoning her blouse, and pulled back a little so he could watch. She saw his eyes flicker with lust as she pulled off her shirt revealing a black cotton bra. He placed his hands on her breast and began to massage them. She leaned her head back and moaned.

"Malfoy, I know what your doing." She whispered.

"What?" he mumbled into her ear.

He traced her jaw with kisses, and she pulled off his shirt. She felt him reach behind her back to undo her bra.

"Where is it?" he mumbled again.

"What?" she asked, as she swirled her tongue around his nipple.

"The hook. I can't seem to find it." He said a little frustrated.

She laughed against his chest. She raised her head and kissed him once again on the lips.

"What's wrong? Is Draco Malfoy mad because he can't a simple bra off?" she asked.

"No, I'm mad because it's not where it's supposed to be."

"You're cute when you're mad. Here."

She pulled his hands away from her and brought her own to the front. She quickly undid the clasp, and her bra fell away revealing a pair of plump breast. Malfoy quickly dipped his head and started to suck on a nipple. Hermione pushed his head back and got up from his lap. Her effect on him was most obvious once she could get a good view of his lap. She placed her hands on her hips and slowly pulled her skirt down to reveal purple underwear with black polka dots. She heard him laugh and looked up.

"What is so funny?"

"You're wearing purple underwear. It's just not one would expect to be wearing their first time."

"Well, if you think you know so much, why don't you stand up and let's have a look at your underwear."

He stood up and undid his belt. After he placed his belt aside he pulled his pants away from body and looked down. He looked back up, and Hermione could tell he was a little wary about taking his pants off.

"Well Malfoy, let's go."

"I don't think I can. I have to… uh… go to the bathroom."

"No way. You made fun of my underwear, now I want to see yours."

"Fine, but you can't laugh."

"I will try not to laugh."

He unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Hermione looked at his boxers. They were blue, purple, and pink plaid with bunny rabbits and Easter eggs along the bottom. She quickly turned her head let out a guffaw.

"You said you wouldn't laugh." said Malfoy crossing his arms across his chest.

"I said I would try, but seriously Malfoy. Bunnies? And they have pink on them. I don't think I will ever be able to take you seriously again."

He stepped out of his pants and walked to her. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. He quickly lay on top of her and began kissing her again.

"You're in trouble now." He said between kisses.

Hermione felt him hook his fingers around the waistband of her underwear, and within minutes they were both naked. She could feel his erection pressed against her leg, and shifted so that it was between her legs.

"You know," she whispered. "You better remember this until the day you die."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the last person you'll ever sleep with, and this is the last time it's going to be this good." She said as he entered her for the first time.

A little while later Hermione woke up, feeling sore. She couldn't remember how long they had been at it, but she couldn't stand the idea of wasting the whole day. She rolled out of the bed and tied a spare sheet around her. She walked to the bay window and thought about the day. It had started normal, and then escalated from there. First, Malfoy had happened to be there when she went to collect her book. And then she had been tricked into marrying him. She still couldn't believe it. And on top of all that she had lost her virginity to him. She walked back to the bedroom and sat on the loveseat. She looked around the room and noticed their clothes were lying all over the room. She stood up to pick up the clothes when she heard a voice.

"I suppose worse things could happen." murmured a voice.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Oh you are here. I was just thinking about the last thing you said before I fucked you senseless."

"And that would be?"

"How you said I better enjoy this one. Because you were going to be the last person I sleep with. And then I thought that worse things could happen if you are always like this."

She shook her head and continued to pick up their clothes. She threw his boxers onto the bed for him, and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and went to the closet to grab a towel. When she walked back in Malfoy was shaving.

"Are you going to be done soon?" she asked.

"No."

"Well, you better be because I have to take a shower."

"Don't mind me. Besides I've already seen everything."

"Get out!"

"No."

"Malfoy, we have to set up some perimeters. That was a one time thing because I had to. Don't expect me to ever sleep with you again."

"But you have to. You don't expect me to go through life celibate do you?"

"If you're not sleeping with me you better damn well be celibate. I will not put up with your crap."

"My crap? I will not put up with your crap. If I want to shave, I'll shave. And if you happen to be taking a shower at that time then so be it. Now go ahead get in your shower."

"You better not look!" she said.

"And miss those boobs and that fantastic ass? Hurry now, your water might be getting cold." He said as he leaned against the counter.

Hermione gave him one last piercing look and walked into the shower with the sheet on. Once in she yanked off the sheet and threw it over the top in the direction of the sink. She heard a yelp and knew she had hit her target.

"Sorry Malfoy. I think you got in my way."

She laughed, and then felt a cool breeze in the shower. She turned around and was surprised to see Malfoy, naked, browsing her shampoos.

"Malfoy! Get out!" she yelled, covering herself up.

"Deal with it. I need to take a shower too." He said as he began to wash his hair.

"Malfoy, I thought we agreed to hate each other. Why are you in the shower with a mudblood? Don't you hate people like me?"

"You'd be surprised. You don't seem to know me as well as you think."

Hermione stared at him and watched him wash his hair. She quietly grabbed the bottle of shampoo and began to clean her hair. She quickly left the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She picked out a clean pair of sweats and a t-shirt and settled on the couch, waiting for Malfoy. She heard him change, and waited for him to join her on the couch. When he finally sat down next to her she had already planned their whole conversation.

"I know you're only doing this because you want to annoy me. You think that because we are stuck in this situation it gives you the permission to annoy me. But it doesn't. Don't think for one minute that I will take your blatant disrespect for me quietly. I do not plan on being married to an arsehole my whole life."

"Well, then I'm sorry, because I plan on being an arsehole my whole life."

"See? There you go again! Saying things just to annoy me! Stop doing that! Or I will be forced to act!"

"What are you gonna do? Yell at me? You're already doing that, and look where it's getting you." He replied.

Hermione stopped, and thought about what he said. He was right. There was no way to get around him.

"I have a few questions for you, but first we need to set a few boundaries."

"Do we now?"

"Yes we do. First, do not expect sex from me. Second, when I am in the bathroom, you're not. There is no need for us to take showers together. In fact, there is no need for us to sleep in the same bed. And because you're an admitted arsehole, I will sleep on the couch."

"Okay, you can sleep on the couch."

"No. You have to agree to everything. The sex, showers, and sleeping arrangements."

"No. You're my wife. It's part of your duty to have my children. How do you expect to become pregnant?"

"I am not having a baby in school. Do you know how much work having children is? I am stressed enough with finals."

"Fine, I agree to the showers, and sleeping arrangements. But I do not agree to never have sex."

"Fine, how often do you expect to get any?"

"Every night."

She laughed at his response, and gave him a dirty look.

"You are out of your mind. How about once a month?"

"Every other night?"

"Every other month?"

"Once a week?"

"Fine, once a week. But if I find out that you are sleeping around elsewhere, there will be hell to pay. And don't think you're smarter than me. I will find out."

"Oh, I bet you would."

"Now get off my couch. I am tired and I want to go to sleep."

"How about we both go to the bed, and get in our once a week?"

"We already did. Sorry."

She pulled out a blanket from the closet, and walked back to the couch. She lay down on the couch, but could not extend her legs because Malfoy was still sitting on the end. She kicked him off, and watched him hit the ground with a satisfying 'thump'.

"Good night mudblood." He hissed.

"Good night dear!" she replied.

**Don't forget to Read&Review**


	5. High Flying and Detentions Again

**Hey all, what's up? Just thought I would take a minute to tell you thank you for reading my story. You guys are the greatest. Seriously, no really. You are. Gosh, just take the compliment. Fine, see if I do that again. Ha ha, just kidding. Sorry it's taken so long! I know I'm horrible. But P.E. has been killing me! I can barely walk today. Next update should be soon!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Harry Potter. Screams Ninjas have just bust through my door and are holding me at ninja star point. Okay, I'm sorry. I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it all. Just please don't kung-fu chop me the death!**

Hermione woke up, and stretched her back. She turned on her side, and fell off the end of the couch. She sat up, and rubbed her head. She had forgotten she had slept on the couch.

"I am going to get the bed. I can not stand sleeping here." She muttered to herself.

She stood up and pulled her blanket off the couch. She walked to the bedroom, and looked at the bed. Malfoy was sleeping, curled up on one side of the bed. She walked to the other side, and looked at the clock. It was only eleven, but Hermione was exhausted. She lay down on the bed and curled up and fell asleep again.

That alarm clock played a happy little tune, as Hermione and Malfoy were roused out of sleep. Hermione was too annoyed by the alarm clock to notice that Malfoy had his arm around her waist.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I don't know but kill it." he said.

"You kill it. I am trying to sleep."

He leaned over her and picked up the offending thing. He threw it at the wall and was satisfied with the sound of breaking plastic.

"There." He said.

Just as they settled down the clock began beeping again.

"Ugh. Make it stop."

"Why do I bother? I should have taken care of it myself!" Hermione muttered under her breath.

She picked up her wand and cast a silencing spell on the clock. It was finally quiet, and the couple settled down once again to sleep.

"Malfoy…"

"Yes?"

"Is that your arm around my waist?"

"Uh… yeah. Is that your foot rubbing my leg?"

"Yeah."

Hermione's eyes popped open. They quickly separated, and rolled off their respective sides of the bed.

"What are you doing? Trying to cop a feel?" she asked.

"Me? You're the one that was rubbing my leg, all sexy like. Don't put this all on me."

"You're the one that had me pinned to your side."

"You climbed into the bed. I was asleep, what's your excuse?"

"I was asleep too!" she replied.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, and watched as Malfoy did the same. She shot him a dirty look, and pulled her blanket off the bed.

"Fine, okay, I climbed into the bed. The couch is not that comfortable, and I fell off."

"You fell off the couch? Like actually, 'Oops, there I go!' fell off? Oh that's rich."

He laughed, but Hermione was not in the mood.

"Okay, if you think it's so funny, you sleep on it."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I am too tall. And a body like mine does not fit on a tiny couch like that."

"Oh you mean fat?"

"I am not fat. That is muscle, solid muscle. Besides, you're the one with the little junk in the trunk."

"That's not what you were saying yesterday. You liked my butt, and now you say that I'm fat and that my butt is too big."

"Well, I happen to like big girls, don't worry."

"Malfoy, I am going to kill you. I am not fat! I'm just not skinny."

"Sure, whatever you say Granger. But I don't think father will like how you look."

"Well, your father can take his opinion and shove it up his ass. Besides, I thought that you didn't like your father."

"I don't. But we will be expected to attend the annual Malfoy Ball. I am still part of the family, and as of yesterday, so are you."

"Don't remind me. I don't want to go to classes today. I don't think I could handle seeing everyone. I can barely stand to see you!" She yelped as she walked briskly out of the room.

She walked to the bathroom and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tank top. She brushed her teeth, and left the door open for Malfoy to go in. She walked to the front room and grabbed her bag. She handed Malfoy his bag, and they left for their first class of the day. As they rounded the corner of the dungeons they could hear raised voices.

"Sounds like more people got married last night." said Malfoy.

"I wonder who."

They rounded the corner, and Hermione left to talk to Ron, Harry, and an outraged Seamus.

"And then he tells us we have to consummate the marriage. I didn't even know what that was! So there I was expected to bed some girl five minutes after we were tricked into marrying each other!" shouted Seamus.

"Who did they set you up with?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy Parkinson. The most disgusting, vile, loudest creature I've ever met."

"She kind of reminds me of a girl version of you, mate." said Harry.

The Gryffindors laughed, and Seamus lightly punched Harry in the arm. Hermione looked at Pansy, and saw her talking to Malfoy. She could tell she was crying, but Hermione didn't know if they were real, or just to get Malfoy's sympathy.  
"Who did they set you up with?" Ron asked Harry.

"No one yet. I just hope I don't get wed to Millicent Bulstrode."

Hermione laughed especially hard, and followed the boys into the class. She made her way to sit in the front of the class, and was surprised to see an empty seat next to Malfoy.

"Waiting for someone?" she asked.

"Well, actually yeah, a really thin, airhead with a small butt. You know any girls like that?"

She hit him on the head, and sat down on the stool.

"I don't know. You know where I can get a nice pair of butcher scissors? I might have to do a little carving tonight."

She watched his face pale, and was glad to see him under stress. She turned back the front of the room, but she had a hard time concentrating with the amazing volume of whispering. Hermione knew that everyone was talking about her and Malfoy. She turned in her seat to look at the class, and all the whispers stopped. She faced the front of the class to see Snape looming over it.

"Excuse me Mrs. Malfoy, but where are your robes? I was sure there was a school dress code in force. I'm going to have to ask you to please leave this room, and that will be two week's worth of detentions." He said as he turned his attention back to the front of the class.

"Oh look. The little Mudblood looks like she is going to cry. Poor her." said Lacey Frank, a Slytherin.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked as she turned her head.

"Oh nothing, Mudblood, just that maybe if you sleep with Snape he'll let you off detention. I mean what's another Slytherin? Your little Gryffindor buddies should be real proud."

"Shut up! Shut your mouth you stupid whore! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Mrs. Malfoy! I will not tolerate name calling. That will be another week of detention."

"No." Hermione replied.

Snape turned to look at Hermione, his face painted with confusion.

"No?"

"No. I am not going to detention. I forgot my robes, and I'm sorry about that. I have had a stressful night. But I will not be punished for calling her a whore! You are so hypocritical! I didn't hear you give her detentions for calling me a Mudblood."

"Mrs. Malfoy, who I give detentions to, is my business. I do not answer to students. Nor do I feel the need to explain myself."

"Well, I can explain it for you. You don't like me because I am the best student at potions, a Gryffindor, and a muggle born to boot! So why don't you take your detentions and shove them up your arse! And you…" she turned to Lacey. "Can go to Hell. You know the brothel down the road."

"Mrs. Malfoy, this is unacceptable. I will-" began Snape.

"THIS is unacceptable! I will not go to detention. Try and make me."

"Get out! Leave the classroom this second. Or I will triple the detention."

"Hermione, calm down. Just leave." said Harry from behind her.

Hermione stood up, ready to take a swing at Snape, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She felt herself being pulled out of the room and into the hallway.

"I'm sorry. I am just so stressed Harry."

"I'm not Potter."

"Malfoy? You pulled me out?"

"I know, quite the knight in shining armor aren't I?"

He dropped her on the floor, and began to walk back into the class.

"Knight in rusty armor more like." Hermione said as she picked herself up and began the walk back to her room.

Once in her rooms, she pulled out her potions book and began studying the potion form class. She was so enthralled in her reading she didn't hear Malfoy come back in the room. She looked up when she heard the bedroom door close. She watched as Malfoy walked out dressed in Quidditch clothes, carrying his broom over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"Quidditch practice. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I will probably just stay in here and work on homework. Everyone else is busy being married."

"Yeah. Well, you could come watch us practice if you get bored enough."

"That sounds like more fun than doing homework. Will you wait a minute so I can grab a sweater? I just have to find one first." She said as she began walking to the bedroom.

"Here. Take mine. I won't need it."

He said as he held out a black pull-over sweater. She took the offered clothing and pulled it on. The sweater was big on her, but Hermione immediately felt warmer. She walked to the portrait and held it open for him. They walked to the quidditch pitch in silence. Both of them a little surprised by his actions. She left him at the changing rooms, and found a seat in one of the towers. She watched as the team filed out and immediately spotted his broad chest and blonde hair. She saw him mount his broom and was amazed at how smooth he was in the air. He was certainly graceful on the ground, but in the air he seemed to be light and even more graceful than normal. As Hermione looked around she saw a few other wives and girlfriends watching the practice. Looking out Hermione noticed that Malfoy was the best player on the team. She felt a small blossom of pride as she thought about Malfoy. Hermione turned her attention back to Malfoy. She watched as the practice came to an end, and turned back to the stairs to meet Malfoy at the changing rooms.

"Where are you going?" she heard Malfoy ask from behind her.

"I was going to meet you. You okay beautifully. I wish I was that graceful on a broom." She replied.

"Let's go for a ride." He offered.

"Oh I couldn't. I am so afraid of heights."

"Okay. That's fine. I didn't think you would be brave enough to go anyway."

"Excuse me. I am plenty brave. I am a Gryffindor."

"Then prove it." He said.

"I know what you're doing. This is the same thing you did yesterday."

"And you're going to fall for it again. Aren't you?"

"You better believe I will. Now scoot back. I get to be in the front." She replied.

She swung her leg over the broom and scooted back until their bodies were touching. She pulled her legs close and felt him kick off the ground. She felt the wind in her hair and let out a yelp. She felt his chest rumble as he laughed. He angled the broom away from the pitch, and soon they were flying over the grounds. Hermione peeked open an eye, and saw the ground rush by under them.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." was all he said.

Hermione felt herself being angled upwards, and slid back into Malfoy's lap. She opened her eyes and realized they were standing on a small flat spot on the roof of the owlery. She slid of the front of the broom and turned to Malfoy.

"Where are-" she stopped.

She looked over his shoulder and saw the most beautiful sunset. The sky was a bright orange, with a pink gash along the horizon. She walked around Malfoy and continued to look out at the sky.

"This is beautiful." She said.

"I found it here one day when I was looking for my owl. I thought you would like it."

She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt him stiffen, and was about to let go when she felt his arms wrap around her. She was glad that they were slightly comfortable with each other already.

"You know, I was thinking. Why do we continue to call each other by last names? And mine isn't even Granger anymore. I think we should start calling each other by out first names."

"I thought we already agreed to that? Or something like it."

"I thought so too! But I guess neither of us is very good about that kind of thing, Draco."

"Well, Hermione, I agree. So I was thinking, talking about names and all… we should probably start thinking about baby names."

"Well, I was thinking something noble, and very elegant. How about Julia or James?"

"Those are okay. I was thinking about something more like, Lucia or Augustus."

"We are not naming our son Augustus. Although I suppose Lucia is okay."

"You suppose? Well, I guess I have a while to work on you. I will have my way. Something will be named Augustus."

"Yeah yeah. Now let's get back. It's a little late. How mad was Snape when I left class?"

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Okay…" she said hesitantly.

"About a seventy two." Draco said as he pushed off from the ground.

**Read&Review! YAY! They had their first hug! Next update should be sooner!**


	6. Absurdity and Smiles

**Okay all I'm back! And tired! Well here goes.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and Co. would I be here? Hell no, I would be somewhere nice and cool. I don't own it. J.K. Rowling does!**

Hermione rolled over, and smacked into a solid object. She slowly opened an eye, and saw that Malfoy was still asleep. And that she had run into his back. _Dang. He is solid muscle! Not a pleasant thing to run into when you're asleep._ she thought. She rolled back over and was just about to go to sleep again when she heard a loud snore. She turned her head again to look at Draco.

"Draco!" she hissed.

She watched as he rolled over, and she studied his face. His hair fell beautifully around his forehead, and his lips looked like a delectable line across his face. Hermione was amazed at how he looked mean even while he slept. She lifted a hand and brushed away a few strands of hair. She saw a thin silver line along his hairline, and realized it was a scar. She picked up her head, and brought her lips to the scar. She kissed his temple, and began to lie back down.

"Good morning." Draco said.

Hermione looked up, like a deer caught in the headlights. She smiled slowly, hoping he was still half-asleep.

"Good morning." she whispered the reply.

"You know, you look very pretty when you sleep."

"Really? You look mean when you sleep."

"I only look mean when I know people are watching." He said as he rolled out of bed.

Hermione stared at the ceiling and thought about what he had said. Draco had been awake the whole time. _Why would he let me kiss him then?_ She thought. She got out of bed and followed Draco into the living room.

"So any news?" she asked.

"Yeah, classes have been canceled for the rest of the week. Apparently all the new couples have been having a hard time adjusting."

"Are we?" she asked timidly.

"I don't think so. I think we have done pretty well actually." He said.

Hermione silently agreed, and walked to the small kitchen table. She pulled out a chair and sat, facing Draco.

"So are you going to visit your friends today?" he asked.

"Well, I thought about it. You?"

"I thought about it. What else did you have in mind?"

"I thought about staying in and getting to know you a little better." She replied.

"I like that idea better. So what do you want to do first?"

"I don't know. How about a game?"

"Okay… what game?"

"I don't know. You pick. I came up with the idea."

"I don't know any games."

"You never played games when you were a child?"

"Never with any other kids."

"Well, how about truth or dare?"

"Don't you think we should have more people?"

"You're right. Well, lets get dressed and then we'll go get our friends. You can get Blaise and Scott, and I get Karen, you know the blonde from Ravenclaw."

"Sure."

She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She quickly cleaned, and left to find her friends. She had no trouble finding the girls tucked in a corner somewhere gossiping.

"Hi ladies!" she said.

"Hey Hermione!" said Karen.

"Long time no see." replied Ginny.

"I know. I feel terrible. I've just had the craziest last few days. You wouldn't believe. The reason I came to find you was to ask if you would be my guests."

"Guests for what?" asked Ginny.

"Well, Draco and I were bored so we decided to play truth or dare. But the game works better if there are more people. He's gone to find his friends, and I am inviting you."

Hermione saw the looks of surprise and hesitation cross their faces.

"Please guys! I will be in your debt." She begged.

Ginny and Karen nodded and followed Hermione to her room. Hermione looked over her shoulders at the two girls. She was glad her friends had agreed. Ginny and Hermione had always been close, but Karen was a new friend, an obsessed student, much like herself. Hermione let the girls in, glad to see Draco and the boys not back yet.

"Okay Hermione. We have to do something about your hair." said Karen.

Hermione lifted a hand and felt the frizzy locks.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's so frizzy. It makes you look like a lion that stuck its paw in an electrical outlet." said Karen.

"Come on Hermione. I know what we can do."

Ginny dragged Hermione into the bathroom while Karen went to find better clothes than the sweat suit Hermione had pulled on. Ginny began pulling Hermione's hair with a brush, casting a straightening charm as she went. In time Karen was back, and Hermione's hair looked sleek and straight. Karen held out the clothes, a slim pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. Hermione quickly got dressed and followed the girls into the living room. They collapsed on the couch and Ginny conjured a few overstuffed pillows, and lay on the floor. They were just asking where the boys were when the door swung open. In walked Draco, followed by a tall, pale boy with short dark brown hair, and warm honey eyes. After that followed a shorter skinny boy with shaggy golden brown hair and grey-green eyes. Draco introduced them as Blaise and Anthony. Hermione stood up to give Draco her seat, and introduced the girls. They talked for a little bit, until Draco interrupted the chit chat.

"Okay boys and girls. We didn't invite you for tea-time."

"Be nice Draco. If they want to get to one another before we play, then that's there prerogative."

"Well, I am ready to play." said Ginny.

Everyone else nodded in agreement and played rock paper scissors to see who would be asked the first question. It turned out to be Ginny. After she pick truth the others got together to think of a question.

"Well you two know her best." said Anthony.

"Okay, I have one." said Karen. "Ginny, who do you think has the best body in the school?"

"That's not fair! We were just talking about that!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Come on Ginny, you have to answer." said Hermione.

"Fine… Blaise." She mumbled.

"What? I didn't quite catch that." Blaise said.

"You!" she yelled.

The group laughed as Ginny's face turned bright red.

"Okay then, Malfoy, truth or dare?"

Everyone turned to look at him while he made his decision.

"Okay, I pick dare."

Hermione let a slow smile spread across her face. She turned to Blaise and whispered something into his ear. He chuckled and nodded yes.

"Okay Draco. Follow us."

Blaise stood up and took Draco and Hermione into the bedroom. The two innocents walked out a few minutes later.

"Allow me to introduce an amazing, one of a kind show." began Blaise.

"Introducing the beautiful Draco Malfoy."

Draco walked into the living room dressed in a shocking pink sequin dress. He wore a pair of silver heels, and Hermione had even put lipstick on him. The others laughed and watched as Draco began to sing.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up hear me shout, 'Tip me over and pour me out'"

He walked back the bedroom, and even graced them with a little wiggle of his but as he walked out. The others were in tears when Draco joined them, and he sat down huffily by Hermione.

"What happens in this room, stays here." He said menacingly.

The others nodded their head, and Draco looked around the group for the next victim.

"Okay, Anthony. Truth or dare?" asked Draco.

"Dare." He replied.

Draco pulled Hermione close and whispered in her ear. Hermione turned to Ginny and Ginny nodded yes.

"Okay, Anthony, I dare you to kiss Ginny."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Hey, are you trying to start a fight?" asked Ginny.

"No, I mean, its just that out of all the things they could have dared me to do, this is the best."

"Oh…" said Ginny, as a blush spread across her cheeks.

Anthony leaned across the circle and quickly laid his lips on Ginny's. In another second the kiss was done.

"You know, that gives me an idea." said Karen.

"Oh no, don't even think about it." said Hermione.

"Oh yes, I am thinking about it." Karen replied as she magicked a bottle into the middle of the circle.

"What is going on?" asked Blaise.

"Oh I have heard of this. It's called kiss the bottle right?" asked Ginny.

"Not quite. It's called Spin the Bottle. One person spins the bottle and the spinner has to kiss whoever it lands on. Even if the it's a girl-girl or boy-boy kiss." explained Karen.

"Let's play." said Draco.

Ginny reached for the bottle and spun it. The bottle took a long time to slow down, it finally slowed down and ended up pointing at Draco.

"Okay, let's go guys. One kiss." said Hermione.

"Kiss a Wea-" began Draco.

Hermione elbowed Draco in the ribs.

"Come on. You wanted to play. Kiss her."

The two leaned close, and touched lips for a second before they broke apart. Draco spun the bottle and watched as it landed on Hermione. He quickly gave her a kiss, and Hermione picked up the bottle. She had always secretly loved this game. She watched the bottle and knew who it would land on before it finally stopped. She heard Ginny giggle, and could feel eyes on her face. She leaned over, and winked at Karen. Karen slightly nodded, and wrapped her hand around Hermione's neck. Hermione slowly leaned in and began to kiss Karen. Karen tilted her head back, and flicked her tongue along Hermione's lip before pulling away.

"Your turn." Hermione said, tossing the bottle to Karen.

Hermione winked at Ginny, and laughed at the shocked faces on the boys' face. Hermione sat back next to Draco. She watched as Karen kissed Anthony. Anthony kissed Ginny again. Ginny kissed Blaise. Everyone watched as Blaise spun the bottle, and laughed as it pointed towards Draco.

"No way. I am not kissing him." Blaise said.

"You have to. Those are the rules." said Ginny.

"Yeah Blaise, kiss him." Anthony said.

Blaise licked his lips and pouted waiting for Draco.

"Let's go mate. One quick kiss." He said.

"Fine." said Draco.

The two boys leaned into one another and gave a quick kiss. Draco picked up the bottle and spun. The bottle landed on Hermione, but before he could kiss her she put a hand on his chest.

"This game is getting kind of boring. Let's do something else. And it's a little funny to watch my husband kiss one of his friends." She said.

Hermione could tell her words had hurt Draco, but she had felt funny kissing the people. Her kiss with Karen was not a big deal, as they had played this game many times. But watching everyone else peck at each other was not quite as fun as she had thought it would be. She really wanted alone time with Draco. She stood up and went to the small bay window. She looked out at the water, and thought about its simple beauty.

"I have an idea." She said.

The others turned to look at her, and she continued.

"Let's have a picnic. We can eat by the lake and play games. You know, just hang out." She said.

Ginny smiled in approval, but Karen hesitated. Anthony saw Karen's hesitation, and declined. Blaise shrugged his shoulders. Hermione smiled at Karen.

"It's okay. I know you have work to do. I'll see you later." She said as she hugged the girl. Anthony stood up and offered his arm to Karen. She took it graciously, and they walked out laughing about some small joke.

"Aw, aren't they the cute couple." said Ginny.

"Come on Weasley. You can't be serious." said Draco.

"They are both from Ravenclaw. It's a wonder they haven't started dating yet." Ginny said.

"Well, she is a sixth year, and he is a seventh year. Plus they don't take any of the same classes." Hermione said.

"That's true." said Blaise.

"Well, there may be more unfound romances still." Hermione said cryptically.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Hermione stretched out on the soft grass, full from their bountiful lunch. Ginny had conjured a deck of cards, and was teaching Blaise how to play Speed. Hermione felt Draco sit next to her. She picked up her head and laid it on his leg. It was amazing how right everything felt between them. Even Blaise and Ginny seemed to fit into this vision. Draco began playing with Hermione's hair, and she sighed at the intimate gesture.

"You know I was thinking…" he said.

"Yes?"

"We should sneak into those bushes, and get in our marital duties."

"You think you're so smooth Draco."

"Aren't I?"

"No, you're not."

"Is that why you've not noticed I've already started undressing you?"

"What?" she asked as she sat up.

She felt her bra start to slide down her chest and crossed her arms before it could fall off.

"Draco Malfoy, I am never getting close to you again." She yelled.

"I think you will." He said as an evil smile crept on his face.

**There is more to his threat than you think! In more ways than one.**

**Read&Review!**


	7. Secrets Exposed

**Hey! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They mean so much to me. I love them! You guys are the greatest readers a person can have!**

**Disclaimer: it's too early to think of a funny disclaimer. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. I don't. Dang…**

**Enjoy!**

"What are you talking about?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, it's pretty obvious we are both attracted to each other, even if I still hate you."

"You are unbelievable! If you hate me then why are you so adamant about getting in my pants?"

"I am a teenager. I do have needs. And you are my wife; it is kind of your duty."

"My duty? Excuse me, but I don't think satisfying your lust was one of the requirements set forth when we got married. If you think for one moment that I would be willing to lie down and let you bed me whenever you want, think again. I will not be some play thing for you!" she exclaimed as she quickly stood up and stormed off.

Hermione walked by Ginny, ignoring the young girl's questions. She wanted to get away from Malfoy and his expectations. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Go away! I already told you, I am not going to do that!" she yelled.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ginny.

Hermione turned to see Ginny, a look of concern on the girl's face.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Malfoy."

"What is going on?"

"Well, I thought things were going fine. But it seems like all he wants to do is have sex. He is always asking me to go of somewhere, and 'satisfy his needs'. I can't do it anymore. We've been married for a week! I can't handle this!"

"Hermione, you can handle this. Malfoy is just trying to get under your skin."

"Under my clothes more like. And it's working!"

Ginny took Hermione's arm and pulled the girl into an empty classroom.

"Hermione, you need to talk to him. You can't live the rest of your life like this. Just calm down, and breathe. I have to go to Quidditch practice. Just calm down, and then find Malfoy and tell him how it is."

"Thank you Ginny. I know that I can always count on you to give the best advice."

The girls parted and Hermione made her way back to her room. When she went in Hermione was glad to see Malfoy sitting in an armchair. As the door closed, Malfoy looked up. Hermione saw the same lustful look in his eye.

"Don't even think about it. What is going on here?" she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, what is going on between us. It's almost like we were finally respecting each other, and getting along, and then you pull some crap like this."

"What crap did I pull? All I did was ask my wife to have sex with me."

"After I told you that I'm not ready! I thought we were really starting to get along. But it seems all you want is sex!"

"What's wrong with that?" Malfoy asked.

"Are you serious? Why did you even agree to marry me in the first place?"

"I already told you. Because if I wasn't married before I graduated, then I would be forced to become a Death Eater!"

"Wouldn't you want that, to become a Death Eater? Why did you marry me? You could have married some little Slytherin whore, and you would have been much happier. All you want is sex! I am not going to live a life like that!"

"Shut up about things you don't know! I don't want to be a Death Eater. And why does it matter why I said yes?"

"It matters because I don't want to be in a marriage where we hate each other! I told you that the first day! I wanted to give this a real shot, and this is how you do that?" she yelled.

"How dare you say that I am not giving this a real shot. I am trying-"

"Trying to do what? Get in my pants? Real nice effort Malfoy! I can't believe I actually agreed to marry you!"

"You? I can't believe I agreed to marry a Mudblood! I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well, while we are questioning your motives, what the hell was that night in the trophy room supposed to mean?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Detention? Pinning me against the cabinet? Biting my ear! Stop pretending you don't know what I am talking about."

"The night we served detention I was drunk. Hate to break it to you Granger, but I don't remember anything from that night!"

"You were drunk?" she asked.

Hermione felt a blush crawl up her neck. She had thought that maybe he really thought she was attractive. That he wouldn't mind getting close to her, and that he might have feelings for her. Hermione was ashamed that she had thought that he could ever like her.

"Well, that answers a lot for me." she said, her throat closing, as she fought tears.

"Did you think-? You thought that I meant those things? Are you sure you weren't drunk? I mean come on now. I am a Malfoy! We don't associate with Mudbloods." He said with a laugh.

"And yet you still agree to marry me. You still ask every chance you get to run off to the nearest dark corner. You are such a fucking hypocrite! Don't you ever talk to me again! Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie! I can't take this anymore." She yelled at him.

Malfoy stood there staring at Hermione. Hermione felt anger pound through her veins. She was furious with him, and with herself. She had become senseless, and had let her guard down.

"I don't know what you expected from me. I am a Malfoy. I don't know how you could think I was actually feeling things for you." he said.

"How dare you! Everything you've said to me has been a lie!" she walked up to him, and raised her hand.

Hermione was beyond angry. She had let Malfoy take her virginity, and then dump her like she was nothing. And she was married. She would never be able to free herself from him. She brought her hand crashing into his face. She shoved him in the chest and watched as he fell over the small coffee table. She walked to the bedroom, pulling out her wand.

Once in the bedroom, Hermione gathered every piece of Malfoy's belongings and sent them to crash into the living room wall. She threw the last bit of clothes into the room, and locked the bedroom door.

"Granger, come out and talk to me. I will not be pushed aside like this." Malfoy pounded.

"Now you know how it feels."

"I still don't really understand what the problem is."

"The problem is you. You think you are better than me because you are a 'pureblood'. You think that I should do whatever you want because I am your wife. You think you can toy with my feelings without any repercussions! Well think again. I am a better in everything! I have higher grades, more friends, and a better family. I am better person than you. I will not be bulldozed over because you can't stand me. If you don't like me you have no one to blame but yourself. You agreed to marry me."

She slowly opened the door, and caught Malfoy's face. The expression made Hermione take a step back. He was pissed, and Hermione could see an array of emotions on his face. She had difficulty placing most of them. But one thing was for sure, he knew she was right. She pushed past him and began to walk across the living room.

"Hermione, wait."

She stopped, and slowly turned to face him. She knew her face showed her clear confusion.

"What Malfoy? Another lie?"

"No, the truth. From the beginning."

She followed him to the couch, and took a seat.

"I am sorry. I've been lying to you this whole time. I don't know exactly how to say this. Hermione, I have loved you since the first time I saw you."

"What?" she asked.

"Just listen. The first time I saw you on the Hogwarts express I knew that you were the smartest, most beautiful witch in the whole world. But I couldn't show it because my father would have killed me. I have always have feelings for you. I always knew that we were too different. I mean, you hated me. And you thought I hated you. I always tried to be around. I was so happy when I heard about the new law. I went to Dumbledore and told him I was willing to be married, but only if it could be to you."

Hermione stared at him, her jaw dropping.

"I am so sorry for doing this to you. I don't know how to show love. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't mean to make you think that I hated you! I'm sorry." He said.

Hermione stood up and walked to him. She raised her arms and wrapped them around him. She held him, burying her face in his chest.

"Malfoy. I don't know what to say."

"Just give me another chance. Let me prove my feelings for you."

Hermione nodded yes, and hugged Malfoy tighter. With her head tucked into his chest, Hermione missed the smile that had appeared on Malfoy's lips.

**I know it's short, but I have a bit or writers block. Send me a review or a message if you have any suggestions. I don't know what I want the smirk to mean. Read&Review! Please! I need help! Thanks for reading!**


	8. New Love?

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm trying to reach 30 before I post the next chapter! Let's see if we can do it! Yeah! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Company.**

**(a/n: Rebecca is a character I came up with. She is a seventh year Ravenclaw. And this chapter is mostly fluff. Forgive me, but it is necessary!)**

The next couple of months passed quickly. September passed into October, and October fell into November. In the first days of December Hermione was found walking hand in hand with Draco Malfoy. They were making their way from potions class.

"So then I told her to shut her mouth. And he screamed like a little girl!" Hermione said.

Draco laughed out loud. He pulled her closer, and she sank into his embrace. Hermione had a lot of fun these last two months. Draco had gone through on his promise, and Hermione had never felt more loved. They ate all their meals together, and he walked her to all her classes. She had quickly fallen in love with him. She didn't even have to question his motives anymore.

"So I was thinking, tonight-" Draco began.

"We could go back to the room, and snog each other senseless?" Hermione asked

"Well, no. I was going to say have a romantic dinner, but I like your idea too."

Hermione giggled, and snuggled closer.

"Well, I am pretty hungry. I suppose we could do both." She said.

He opened the door, and she followed him into the little kitchen. He started to cook dinner when they heard a knock on the door. Hermione stood up to get it.

"Hi Harry! Oh, hello Rebecca." Hermione stood aside to let the couple in.

"Hey 'Mione." said Harry.

"Hello Hermione. Has the cat been sick lately?" Rebecca said.

"No. Why do you ask?" replied Hermione.

"Just that is smells like cat puke in here."

"Well, maybe you could stick your head out of the window. In fact, I'm sure we could fit your whole body out of the window." Hermione replied, bumping into the girl as she made her way to hug Harry.

"We haven't spent a lot of time together!" she said.

"I know. I've just been so busy." He replied.

"I heard Ron is getting a lot better at Quidditch."

"Yeah. He can catch the ball everyone other time now."

"That's good. So how are he and Lavender getting along?"

"They seem to be doing well. Ah, hello Malfoy."

"Hello Potter." Malfoy replied.

Hermione watched as the two boys shook hands, and made their way to the couch. Hermione moved to sit next to Draco. She took his hand and placed it in her lap.

"So Harry, how have classes been?" she asked.

"Good. Snape has been giving me some problems recently, but I got through."

"He has been doing a lot better. We go over our homework every night. He loves it. Don't you honey?"

"Yes honey."

Hermione turned to look at Harry. _Yes honey? What the hell was that?. She must have Harry brainwashed._ She gave Harry a questioning look, but he just shrugged it off. Hermione looked at Rebecca and gave her a nasty look.

Hermione had not liked the girl since she had met her. She had inserted herself in the role previously filled by Hermione. Rebecca was a stuck-up bitch.

"Well, I'm sorry to seem rude Potter, but Hermione and I were busy doing homework before you stopped by." Draco said.

Hermione gave Draco a relieved look.

"Of course. No problem. Well, I'll see you later." Harry said as he and Rebecca stood up to leave.

Hermione turned to Draco.

"Thank you. I can't stand that silly girl! She's so rude, and manipulates Harry to no end!" She said.

"No problem. Now let's get back to dinner."

They made their way to the kitchen where dinner was done, and settled in for a romantic dinner. They talked and laughed the whole night, and cuddled on the couch before going to bed.

Hermione woke the next morning feeling warm, which had nothing to do with the heavy blanket laying on her and more to do with the body pressed against her back. She rolled over and pressed a kiss to Draco's chest, then neck, and finally made her way to his lips. She felt him lean down and press a kiss to her mouth. She responded by deepening the kiss.

"Aren't you a lovely alarm clock." He said.

"What can I say?" She replied, demurely.

They rolled out of bed and got ready for classes. They made their way to the great hall and were surprised to see that no one was sitting at their house tables. It seemed the new couples had spawned a new fad. Hermione dragged Draco to the nearest table. After a sweet breakfast of pancakes, sausages, and strawberries they made their way to her first class.

"Have a good time in Arithmancy." He said, as he kissed her hand.

"Have fun in Transfiguration. I'll see you at lunch." She replied.

He walked away and left her in her thoughts. In little more than two weeks they had gone from sworn enemies to lovers. Even more than that, Hermione was beginning to have feelings for the boy. She couldn't imagine waking up without him. She never wanted to eat a single meal without him by her side. She needed him to be there while she tried to read for homework. And she loved that he felt the same way. She had trouble paying attention in class that day. She couldn't wait to get to lunch and ask him how his classes were going for the day.

The bell rang for the end of the day, and Hermione made her way to the Great Hall. She sat down next to Draco, and said hello to Blaise and his new wife Susan.

"So how was McGonagall's class today?" She asked.

"It was awful. The most boring class I've had all year." Blaise said.

"You only say that because you couldn't get the review stuff right." Draco joked.

"How is it my fault that I couldn't remember the incantation to turn an animal into a drinking glass?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise! That was second year stuff!" said Susan.

"Actually, its first year I believe." commented Hermione.

Blaise shot her a look, and the others laughed. After lunch Hermione and Draco made their way to the library. They pulled a few books off the shelves and began to work on a potions essay due the next week.

"So, how do you think the other couples are doing?" asked Hermione.

"Well, some seem to be doing well. But I am really worried about a few of them. I mean, I don't know if they are going to live long enough to graduate." He replied.

"I agree. I am expecting Seamus to wind up beaten to death one of these days. He just can't seem to keep his mouth shut around her. I mean, of all the things to say, he called her a cow! And a loud, spoiled, cow at that!"

"I know, but I really think they like each other. She has been much quieter since then."

"True. Well, I've done all I can do. I am exhausted."

Hermione stood up and began putting the books back on the appropriate shelves. She gathered her bag and held her hand out to Draco. He wrapped his own around her smaller one, and they walked peacefully back to their rooms. Hermione just had time to register her voice being called before Harry plowed into the pair.

"Harry what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Rebecca! She's gone insane. She saw me talking to Ginny, and flipped out. She started calling us names, and then she started to throw things at me. I mean, all I was doing was talking!" He explained as he jumped through the open door.

Hermione looked at Draco, trying to fight off the smile that was playing at her lips.

"Well, what can we do for you mate?" asked Draco.

"Hide me! Don't let her in here." He said as he jumped behind the couch.

"I don't know Harry. She might just accidentally know where to find you." Hermione said.

"Yeah Potter, it might be worth it to let it slip where you are. Watching her rip you a new one might just be worth it."

Harry's head popped up from behind the couch, a look of pure fear upon his face.

"We are just kidding Harry. We would never let her find you, if you didn't want her to." Hermione laughed.

Harry gave a grateful look and sank behind the couch again. Hermione looked at Draco, and gave him a shrug. She pulled him towards the couch, and was just about to sit down and relax when she heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it, and found a fuming Rebecca.

"I am only going to ask once: Where is he?" She yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione replied.

"Yes you do! Do not lie to me! I know you know where he is." She said as she looked around the room.

"What on earth are you talking about Rebecca?" asked Malfoy from the couch.

"Rebecca, calm down, I'm sure they wouldn't lie to you." said a voice from the door.

Hermione turned to see who had spoken and felt her heart stop.

There standing in the door way stood the most beautiful man Hermione had ever seen. He was tall and built, with brown hair and blue eyes. He was tan, and leaned casually against the door frame.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe she is doing this." He said. "I'm Travis by the way. Rebecca is my sister."

Hermione looked between the two siblings, and was surprised to see they looked a lot alike.

"Yeah, we are twins." He said, seeing her face.

"Oh, I didn't know she had a brother. We haven't talked much before. Do you go to school here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am a Ravenclaw."

"Are you married?"

"No, I am already promised to someone, so I was off the hook." He said, with a smile.

"Hermione, why don't you come join me on the couch." She head Draco's panicked voice say.

Following that bit of advice Hermione led Travis to the couches and offered the beautiful boy an armchair.

"So, Travis, is it? Why haven't I noticed you around before?" Draco asked.

"I always hid in the shadows. Rebecca took up most of the spotlight." He answered smoothly.

Hermione noticed Rebecca stomp back into the living room, Harry free.

"I know he is here. I don't know where, but when I find him he will be in big trouble. As well as the two of you." She screamed, jabbing her finger at the couple. "Let's go Travis!"

Hermione whispered goodbye and watched the twins leave. She felt a hand push her foot aside, and looked on as Harry crawled out from under the couch. Hermione was surprised at his ability to hide

"Thanks guys, I have to go find Ginny now and apologize."

"No problem Potter." said Draco.

"Well, I can't thank you enough. Really, bye!" he said as he ran out the door.

Hermione leaned back against Draco and let out a sigh.

"I know I am happy they are all gone, too." Draco said.

Hermione didn't have the heart to tell him that she was only sighing about one of them leaving. She could still see his clear blue eyes, and the dimple he got when he smiled. Hermione shook her head. She couldn't believe that she was having these thoughts about someone other than Draco. She was just thinking about how much she loved Draco, and know she wanted to do nothing more than run after Travis. She shook her head again, failing miserably to erase the image of the tan boy from her head.

She sighed again and watched the door, waiting for a beautiful boy to stand there and smile with his messy hair once more.


	9. Happiness and Tears

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. All I can say is that you'll have to read to find out more! I know I'm evil. He he he.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else. J.K. Rowling owns it all.**

Hermione had trouble falling asleep that night, as she lay next to her loving husband, she couldn't help but think about that _other man._ As she tossed and turned she couldn't help but imagine blue eyes, and brown hair.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Hermione said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"You keep rolling around. I thought maybe you were sick."

"No I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

She rolled onto her side and lay still. She waited until Draco's breathing slowed, then she crawled out of bed. She made her way through the dark, and sat in the small bay window. She stared out at the beautiful view. She could see the Forbidden Forest, and the moon reflected on the lake. She couldn't help but think about her feelings for the two boys.

She knew that she loved Draco, but Travis threw a kink in her feelings. She had only met the boy today, and had only talked to him for five minutes. She knew that she was attracted, but she didn't known how far her feelings went. Still confused, she crawled back into bed, and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, Hermione followed Draco into the Great Hall for breakfast. She looked around the room and found a messy brown head. She unconsciously dragged Draco toward the table, and sat down from across Travis, Rebecca, and a frightened looking Harry.

"Good morning!" she called to the others.

"Good morning Hermione!" called Travis and Harry.

Hermione gave Travis a brilliant smile, and felt Draco stiffen next to her. She turned to him and gave him a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the people sitting across from her. She saw Travis look down quickly and shot him a questioning look. Hermione was thoroughly confused about both boys. She picked at her toast, and listened to Rebecca yell at Harry. Hermione was so in her thoughts that is took her a while to realize that someone was calling her name.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Draco asked.

"No, I am just a little worried. I haven't quite finished the new Transfiguration essay. In fact, I think I am just going to go to the library and finish it. See you all later!" She yelled over her shoulder as she began walking towards the exit.

Hermione felt a hand on her arm, and turned expecting to see Draco.

"Travis! What are you doing? I thought you were still at breakfast." She asked.

"Well, Draco said he had Quidditch practice, and Rebecca took Harry somewhere. So I thought I would accompany you to the library. Do you mind?"

"No not at all. So who are you betrothed to? I couldn't think of anyone. I even asked Lavender and Parvati."

"She doesn't go here. She attends Beauxbatons."

"Oh, do you talk often?"

"No, we don't really get along. And she is quite stupid. Nothing like you."

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond. She could hear the affection in his tone, and felt a small tingling sensation in her stomach. She nodded, and led the way to the library. Once there, Hermione settled on a small table in a bright corner of the library. She laid her bag down and settled into writing her essay. She could see Travis out of the corner of her eye pull out a piece of parchment and began to write also. After a couple of seconds Hermione felt a piece of parchment being pushed into hand. She unfolded the parchment and read it.

_So, do you like being married?_ It said. Hermione smiled at the juvenile form of communicating and wrote back.

_Yes, why?_

_Because you miss all the romance. _He wrote back.

_I am missing nothing._

_If you say so._

_I do. And if you are so well versed in the area of romance, please, tell me what I am missing._

_You are missing the whole experience of being courted. The shy glances, the all night owl deliveries. You are missing the romance of receiving flowers, simply because he thought of you. Courting a woman is perhaps the single happiest time a man can have. It is the only time when he can admit to acting foolishly._

_Really? Well, I don't miss it in the least. I am very happy with Draco. Despite never having received a bouquet of flowers._

_If you say so. _Came his last reply. She watched as he pulled his bag over his shoulder and walk toward the doors. Just before he walked out he looked over his shoulder. Hermione best described the look as a 'shy glance'. She looked back down at her unfinished essay, and smiled in spite of herself. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was a married woman, on the verge of having an affair. She shook her head and left the library in search of Ginny.

A little while later Hermione found the girl in question hiding behind a suit of armor.

"Ginny! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" she asked.

"If you must know, I am hiding from Colin. That damned boy will not leave me alone!" she exclaimed.

Hermione laughed. It was well known around the school that Colin Creevey had fallen for Ginny, and fallen hard. Hermione laughed at the young girl's misfortune.

"Well, I think your problems can wait. I need some serious help Ginny!" Hermione said.

"What do you mean Hermione? What did Malfoy do now?"

"No, it's not like that. I mean, he is involved, but he didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well, then what are you screaming about? I thought everything was fine."

"It was. Oh Ginny, I can't believe I am even thinking about this!"

"Thinking about what Hermione?"

"Well, you see last night I met Rebecca's brother. And well I was having some romantic thoughts about him last night. And then this morning he followed me to the library. And while we were there he told me I had missed all the romance of being courted, and then as he was leaving he looked over his shoulder and gave me _this look_!"

"What look?"

Hermione quickly looked over her shoulder at Ginny and gave her the same look she had seen on Travis' face.

"Oh dear. I think you may be in big trouble." Said Ginny upon seeing Hermione's face.

"I know! And I don't know what to do. On one hand I really like Draco, not to mention we are married! But on the other hand, I am really attracted to Travis. And he made a really good point."

"Hermione! I can't believe you are even considering Travis. You and Malfoy are married! I am not telling you that you can't be friends with Travis, but you can not entertain thoughts about him!" Ginny scolded Hermione.

"I know. But Ginny, if only you could see the way he acts towards me. But you're right. I can't act, and so I will not. Thank you Ginny! I just needed someone to tell me no."

The girls hugged, and Hermione left Ginny to hide from Colin once more. Hermione began to wander the school hallways. She always comfortable walking the worn steps so many people before her had. She imagined walking these steps much as Elizabeth Lourder or Patrick McDephmis had done when they had been students here. Both had gone on to become wonderful inventors. Elizabeth had concocted the Sedotimor potion, and Patrick had invented the Lacergeo spell. Hermione contemplated her situation. She vowed that she would follow her word, and not act upon Travis' actions.

Hermione was unaware of the smile that spread across her face.

She let her mind wander as she made her way outside, and soon found herself standing on the top of an observatory deck, watching Draco fly around the pitch. He saw her and came swooping around to land next to her.

"Hey." She said.

He stared at her, and Hermione knew that he had seen the desire in her face when she was talking to Travis at breakfast.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What?" Confusion dripping from his words.

"I'm sorry. I know you saw my attraction to Travis. I'm not going to lie and say I am not attracted, but I just wanted to let you know that I have not and never will do anything with him." She replied.

"I never thought…" he said.

"Yes you did. Hell, even I thought I might. But I remembered my duty to you, and I just wanted to let you know that I like you a million times more."

She took a few steps towards him, waiting for him to close the distance. He didn't disappoint, and soon they were hugging.

"Don't worry Hermione. I never thought you would do anything like that."

Hermione smiled up at him and planted a kiss on his lips. She wrapped an arm around his neck and let her other hand rest on his chest. She felt him deepen the kiss and let her body react to the wonderful feelings. She slowly trailed her hand down his side until it rested on his hip. She felt him shudder under her touch, and she smiled into the kiss. He bent his head lower and kissed his way down her neck. She pulled herself away, and kneeled on the floor, motioning for him to lie down. She watched his arousal grow, and smirked up at him.

"Do I turn you on that much Draco?" She asked teasingly.

"No, but the idea of getting caught does." He replied.

Hearing his words Hermione stood up and quickly looked around. She couldn't see anyone near, and turned back to Draco.

"Ha ha. You are such a jokester. Just for that, I think you can wait. Have fun taking care of your problem." She said, with a sweep towards his groin.

"Not so fast." He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Hermione could feel every inch of him pressed against her back. She felt herself sink into his embrace and knew that she had lost this fight already. She turned to face him and proceeded to kiss him senseless. _If I am going to be caught, I might as well enjoy it while I can._ She thought to herself.

Luckily for both of them they did not get caught. After their escapade it was time for lunch, and the two managed to look presentable. They straightened their clothes and headed into the Great Hall. Hermione made her way to Ginny, and watched as Draco walked to Blaise and his wife.

"So how did things go?" Ginny asked.

"Good. I know I made the right choice. I think I might be falling for him Ginny."

"Hermione Granger! Did you just say that you were falling for Draco Malfoy?"

"But you forget Ginny, my name is Hermione Malfoy."

Hermione looked at the younger girl and smiled. Ginny returned the smile, and nudged Hermione. The two laughed, and ate their lunch. Hermione excused herself after eating and began to walk back to her rooms. Before she could get there she was stopped by none other than Travis.

"Hello Hermione." He said.

"Hello Travis." She replied.

"So I didn't see you after I left you this morning. Where were you?"

"I had some things I needed to talk about with Ginny. You know girl stuff. And then I went to meet Draco at the Quidditch pitch."

"Oh, well, I just wanted to stop and say hi."

"Well, thank you for thinking of me, but I must go. I promised Draco I would let him cook me a fancy dinner." She said as she made her way down the hall.

"Have a nice evening!" Travis called.

"You too!" Hermione replied.

Hermione walked into her room and sniffed the air. There was an extremely sweet smell in the air, and Hermione found the source to be a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She walked over to the table and picked up the card. She expected to see a little note from Draco, but it turned out to be from Travis. The card read: _Hermione, I was walking around the gardens when I thought of you. Hope you like them! Travis._ Hermione gasped. She quickly threw the note into the fireplace, and watched it burn. She heard the door open and watched Draco walk into the room.

"Hi." He said as he walked towards her.

"Hi. She replied.

"Those flowers smell wonderful! Did you get them?"

"No, Ginny did. It's a little thing between the two of us."

Hermione knew why she was lying. She felt horrible, but planned on telling Travis to knock it off. She excused herself to the bedroom, telling Draco she had to get ready.

"Get dressed up!" he shouted to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I invited some people over, and I told everyone it was a fancy party." He replied.

"Oh, ok!"

Hermione opened her closet and looked at all her clothes. There were many pieces that would be considered acceptable to a formal party, but Hermione knew that Draco had planned a ritzy affair. She pushed aside all her clothes and opened the secret compartment she had installed. The smaller closet held the few gowns she owned, as well as some racy lingerie. She pulled out each dress and placed them on the bed. She picked one up at a time and held it against her body. She finally decided one a simple v-neck, gown in a rich green. She jumped in the shower quickly and dried off.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, contemplating what she should do with her hair. She decided to enhance her curls, and pin it all up with a few tendrils hanging down. She quickly applied a little smoky makeup and was finished. She walked out of the bathroom to see Draco emerging from the bedroom. Hermione was struck by how handsome he was. He was wearing a classic tuxedo and it suited him nicely.

"Wow." Hermione was finally able to say.

"You look beautiful." He replied.

Hermione smiled, and looked at the floor, suddenly shy. He slowly walked towards her. He placed his hand on her cheek and lifted her head. He leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was by far the most passionate one they had shared. Hermione could feel his every emotion. She was aware in that moment that he felt the same strong feelings that she did.

There was a knock at the door and the couple turned to see who had interrupted them. Hermione went to answer the door, Draco at her heels. Before them stood Blaise and Susan, both of them looking fantastic. Draco let them in and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hermione, you look wonderful!" Susan said.

"Thank you. You both look so elegant. I love the color of your dress." She said to the girl.

They continued to chit chat while other couples arrived. It seemed Draco had been busy planning this party. Crabbe and Goyle had arrived with their wives, and so had Ron and Lavender. Hermione was happy to see the Draco had made an effort to invite her friends to the party as well. There was another knock at the door, and Hermione made her way to answer it.

"Harry! You look fantastic! Rebecca." Hermione greeted them.

"Wow Hermione. You look beautiful." replied Harry.

Rebecca grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him away from Hermione. Hermione looked back at the couple before she moved to shut the door.

"Hello Hermione." said a smooth voice from the doorway.

"Travis!"

"You look ravishing." He replied.

"Get out! Go." She said as she pushed him out the door.

She followed him out to the hallway.

"Travis, I don't know what you were thinking but you have to stop!"

"Stop what Hermione?"

"Flirting with me! I am happily married to Draco."

"Hermione, no you're not. If you were then you wouldn't have responded."

"I didn't know what I was doing before. But I thought about it, and this has to stop. Leave me alone. And don't you dare send me flowers or talk to me again."

"How about chocolates? What is your favorite candy?"

"Travis stop." Hermione said, sounding exasperated.

Hermione watched as Travis' face transformed. Before she had seen a joking young man. Now she saw anger and hate paint his features. Hermione took a step back. She couldn't stand seeing Travis like this. For every step back she took, he took one forward.

"Travis stop." She whispered.

"NO! You did this. You tempted me, and now you're saying that I can't have you. Well, I will Hermione." He yelled.

He took another step forward and grabbed her arm. Hermione let out a yell, and tried to pull her arm free. He was too strong. Hermione felt him push her against the wall. She could feel his hands all over her body. She tried to push him off, but she was too scared.

"Please. No, stop." She begged.

"No, I will have you. And I will be the only one." He said.

Hermione felt herself being pulled away from the wall.

"Travis, please. What are you doing? Let me go!" she begged again.

Hermione watched helplessly as she was dragged down the hall. She could feel tears pouring down her face. She cried out for anyone until Travis cast a silencing spell on her.

Hermione turned toward him and mouthed 'Please' over and over.

He smiled at her, and shook his head. He threw open a door, and shoved her into the library.


	10. Terror and Tears

**Thanks for all the reviews! I know, a cliffie! Ha ha ha! But the moment you've all been waiting for… the library!**

**Warning: Mature content. Be warned, it's very dark. You have been warned.**

**(a/n: If you want to see Hermione's dress go here:**

**http://s125(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/p43/snfowler09/?actionview¤thermionesdress;(.)jpg**

**just delete the parenthesis. The only real difference being her dress is green.)**

**Disclaimer: Hm, well if I said I hated Draco Malfoy I would be lying, and if I said I owned Harry Potter and Co. then I would be lying again. J.K. Rowling owns it all!**

Hermione felt herself being pushed into the nearest bookcase. She tried to stand up, only to be pushed back down. She looked up into Travis' ugly face. _How could I have ever thought that he was attractive?_ She yelled in her head.

She screamed as his fist hit the shelf a mere inch from her head. She looked up into his maniacal grin.

"Please, please. Travis stop." She begged.

"Shut up!" he said as he picked her up.

Hermione tried to push him away, but her efforts proved to be useless. She lashed out with both of her fists. She finally felt herself make contact, and a second later was being thrown through the room. She hit a bookcase, and slumped to the floor, unconscious.

When Hermione woke it took her a second to figure out where she was. She felt a pain in her head and tried to lift her hand to rub her temple. However, she was unable to do that. Hermione looked down and saw that her hands had been tied to the arms of a chair. She could hear movement behind her, and she knew Travis was nearby.

"What are you doing Travis?" she asked.

She could hear the movement stop, and spoke again.

"What are you doing? Is this really how you want to do it? By tying me up? I'm sure there are a bunch of girls out there right now, willing to sleep with you. Why me?"

"Because! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this. I've watched you my whole life practically. Ever since I saw you in Transfiguration in first year. I thought you had seen me, but no. Imagine my surprise when you asked if I even went here. You didn't even know I existed."

"But I do now."

"Yes, you do now. And you will always remember me! You will never forget me. No one will! How could they forget the man that killed the witch with the most potential to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts?"

"Kill?" she whispered.

"I can see the headlines already. But first we'll have some fun. That is the main reason I wanted you here."

"Please Travis. Just let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone."

She watched as he thought about, but felt all hope drain away as he shook his head. She felt tears fall down her cheeks. She knew that she was done for. It would be a while before anyone noticed she was gone, and even longer before they thought to come here. She silently yelled for Draco, hoping he would come. She pulled on the ropes holding her down. She could feel it scratch away at her wrist. She pulled even more, hoping that she could loosen it.

"You are aware that as soon as people realize I'm gone they will come looking for me right?" she asked.

"Oh I already thought about that. I left a note in the hallway explaining that McGonagall asked to speak to you. It said you didn't expect to be back until much later. You see Hermione I thought of everything."

Hermione felt his hands on her shoulders and tried to squirm away from him. She pulled even harder at the ropes. She could feel her wrist slip a little. _Please, please._ She begged. She felt him walk behind her and tried to look over her shoulder to follow him movements. She could see him standing at a table, laying out an assortment of sharp objects.

"You see Hermione, I am not going to grant you a quick death. Oh no. You're death will be painful, and terribly long. I am afraid I will have enervate you often to keep you awake. I hope by the end of this you will know how much you mean to me."

"If I mean so much to you then why are you going to kill me?"

"Because you refused me. I tried to court you. I have you the look, and I even sent you flowers. And yet you told me to stop. You said you were happy with Malfoy, but I can't help but wonder why. He made your life miserable. He tormented you and all of your friends everyday, and then all of a sudden he changes. It doesn't work like that!" he yelled.

"He has changed. How dare you say those things about him. You've tied me to a chair, and have planned to kill me! I'd say you are a million times worse the Draco ever was!" she screamed at him.

She heard the slap before she felt it. Suddenly, hot pain was throbbing through the left side of her face. She shot him a dirty look through the hair that had fallen across her face.

"Please Hermione, save it for later. You have no idea what your anger does to me." He said as she slid his hand down her face, resting it on her breast.

Hermione was appalled. She backed as far away as the chair would let her. She waited until his face was close to hers, and then threw back her head and spit in his face.

"Come on now. I want to be able to trust you, and I don't know if I can do that. I was going to untie you… but it doesn't look like I can do that anymore."

She closed her eyes, praying that someone would be coming to save her. She let her body slump against the chair.

"Fine. You win. I give up." She said.

She felt him look her over, and began to untie her wrists. She felt oxygen hit the cuts on her wrist, and winced in pain. She slowly brought her wrists to her chest, cradling the injured hands. She could tell he was pleases that he had caused her pain. She looked at him, her face full of contempt. She hated him, and hated herself for even thinking about getting involved with him. She thought about possible ways to escape.

Hermione looked around the familiar room, noting all the different paths she could take to get away. She quietly slipped off her high heels, thankful that her dress covered her feet. She waited for her opportunity.

A couple of minuets later Travis turned his back to fiddle with something or other, and Hermione recognized her only chance. She slowly stood up, and quickly rounded the chair, running between two bookcases. She heard him yell, but continued to run.

"Hermione! You are going to regret this! Mark my words! Come back here right now." Travis screamed.

Hermione looked over shoulder and saw Travis only a couple steps behind her. She faced forward once again, in time to take a sharp left turn. Hermione knew from hours of roaming these paths that she was slowly making her way to the center of the library.

"Screw you Travis! You're crazy!" She said as she pulled a few books down behind her. She hoped that the books would give her a few seconds. She heard the Travis stumble over the books, and quickened her pace. She was finally getting ahead before Travis tackled her to the ground.

Hermione groaned from the sudden impact, and realized that he now had her pinned to the floor. She felt him force both hands above her head, and tried to kick out with her feet. It was no use, as he was once again in control.

"Oh Hermione, when will you learn? I will always be able to catch you. Not that you'll b running away any more. Soon you'll be dead, and then you will always be mine!" He cackled into her ear.

Hermione could the last bit of hope drain from her. She let her body relax, once more. She looked into his eyes and saw the terrifying craziness that plagued his mind. If anyone had asked Hermione how she thought she would die, she would have never guessed this. Hermione imagined herself growing old, with grandkids, happily married.

But there she was, pinned to the floor by a lunatic. She was barely seventeen and had no children. However, Hermione was glad to reflect that in the short time she had been married she had been thoroughly happy. Draco had made to sure to provide her with a happy marriage, even if it was forced.

Suddenly, every thought running through Hermione's mind ceased to exist. Instead there was a feeling of revulsion as Hermione realized that Travis was kissing her. She tried to wiggle free, but she was too weak. She could feel Travis' hand running up and down her side, occasionally rubbing her chest. Hermione was repulsed, but a plan was forming in her head.

Hermione let her mouth relax, and let him slip his tongue between her teeth. Hermione had barely let him get comfortable before she bit down on his tongue. The metallic taste of blood poured into her mouth. Hermione turned her head and spit out as much as she could. She was finally able to push him off her, and stood up running.

She only got a few paces away before she tripped over a stack of books. She tried to crawl away and get to her feet, but Travis was there once again.

"Don't you ever stop?" she asked.

"I don't stop until I get what I want. And right now I want you… dead." He replied.

"What did I ever do to you? Please think about this. Just let me go!" she begged.

He bent down and slapped her across her face. Hermione was unaware of everything else, except the pain running through her whole body. Hermione barely felt her body being picked up and thrown against the nearest bookcase. She didn't even register the breeze blowing on her legs as the skirt of her dress was lifted

Hermione became aware of things once again when she felt a rough had trace a spiral along her thigh. She looked down, shocked to see her legs exposed, and she surprised to see Travis fumbling with his trousers.

Quite suddenly Hermione realized what Travis was doing. A look of terror painted her features, and she pushed herself as far away from him as possible. Unfortunately, the bookcase held her firmly in place. For the first time in her life, Hermione cursed the library.

"See Hermione? I always get what I want." He said as he let his pants drop.

Hermione watched him step out of his pants, and cringed at the thought of what was about to happen.

"Then I guess you wanted to die." said a voice fro Hermione's right.

Her head swung automatically to see who had spoken, but Hermione could tell that voice from a thousand others.

Standing there, looking dashing in his tuxedo, was Draco Malfoy, her husband. She was briefly aware of how the light made his already gorgeous face look dangerous. The next moment he had lunged forward, dragging Travis down with him. Hermione watched as the man she loved fought her crazy assailant.

_The man I love? I love him? __**I love him!**_she thought to herself. She couldn't stand by and watch him put himself in danger. She made her way to the fight and picked up a wand that had fallen on the floor. She cast a quick demobilizing spell, and watched the two become frozen. She walked over to Travis and punched him a couple of times for good measure. Then she unfroze Draco and collapsed in his arms.

"Hermione, my love. Are you okay?" he breathed into her hair.

She nodded her head, and brought his head down to kiss him. She could feel the tears she had kept in all night long roll down her cheeks. She leaned forward and kissed Draco again, deepening the kiss.

Hermione could feel all the emotion in the kiss, and knew that deep down Draco loved her too.

They turned to the other boy, and Hermione pushed the tip of the wand against the boy's throat.

"How does it feel Travis? Having your own mortality dangled in front you?" she asked.

She could see the sweat collect on his forehead. She lifted him so that he was off the ground and proceeded to march him out of the library. She grabbed Draco's hand, and the three made their way to Dumbledore's office.

Once they got there Hermione let Travis fall to the floor, knocked unconscious.

"Hermione, I was so worried." She could hear the fear in his voice.

"I know. I was too. I really thought he was going to kill me."

"Don't think about that. Just be happy that you're here now, with me."

"Of all the things that crossed my mind, you were the most important." She whispered into his chest.

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. She was surprised at how expressive they were. She felt his hands on her cheeks and put her forehead against his.

"Hermione…" he began.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I was really scared."

She could see the tears his fear had brought. She watched as one lone tear fell down his cheek.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Draco."

She lifted her head and accepted the beautiful kiss.

Hermione could never remember how long they had stood in the hallway, letting their tears mix as they held onto each other.

**Okay so what do you think? I know a little heavy, but I think it needed to be.**

**Read&Review! I would really like feedback! Any ideas?**


	11. Snow Angels

**I'm back for chapter 11! Yeah! I know the last few chapters have been kinda heavy, but it'll get better. I promise. It can only get better after this right? Well, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know, I don't own Harry Potter. Stop asking! Gosh do you really have to rub it in?**

"Are you ready Hermione?" Draco asked, after a while.

Hermione nodded and turned to the gargoyles blocking entrance to Dumbledore's office. Standing there, draped in a purple robe, was Dumbledore.

"Headmaster! Sir, Travis… Hermione was…" Draco fumbled his words, not knowing where to begin with the terrible story.

"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy. The monk in the portrait of Kissington lane just came in and told me what he saw. Hermione, please follow me. Draco, will you please bring Mr. Selestus with you to my office?"

Dumbledore turned and led the young adults up the spiraling staircase, and into his office. Hermione sat down in a comfortable chair, and grabbed Draco's hand as sat next to her.

"Now I know this has been very traumatic to the both of you, so I will not ask you what has happened. I can only apologize for not realizing the danger that Mr. Selestus presented." The headmaster began.

"No, Professor Dumbledore. Please, it was my fault. I let him get close; I let him do this to me. I am sorry for all of this. If only I had been paying better attention." Hermione began.

"It's okay Hermione. It's no one's fault. Well, Travis' for sure." said Draco, as he cradled Hermione close. "I'm sorry professor, but may I take Hermione back to our room? I think she just needs to rest."

"Of course. Come to me if you need anything. My door is always open." Dumbledore said as the couple left the office.

Draco took hold of Hermione's hand, and led her through the hallways to their room. When Draco opened the door he saw all of his party attendees sitting around, waiting for their appearance.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay." said Harry, upon seeing Draco's surprised face.

Hermione looked up at the faces surrounding the room. She could see their emotions, and knew that every person in that cared for her for one reason or another. Except Rebecca, who seemed to busy examining her nails to look at Hermione.

"Thank you all for being here. You have no idea how much it means to me." She said to everyone.

"Now, if you'll all excuse us, I must be getting my wife to bed." said Draco with a pointed look.

The other attendants stood up and made their way to the exit, wishing the two good nights. Hermione smiled at them all, and curled into Draco's embrace. She watched the last person leave, and sunk against his chest.

"I'm so tired Draco." She said.

"I know honey. Let's get to bed." He said, as he guided her to their room.

Draco made sure that Hermione was changed into warm pajamas before he lay her down. As he climbed into bed next to her, Hermione crept closer to him, until their bodies lay flush. She looked up at him, smiled, and fell asleep against his chest.

The next morning Hermione found herself waking up in the arms of Draco, and feeling the most secure she had felt in a long time. She stared up into his face, and marveled at his beauty. Hermione would be the first person to admit that Draco was attractive, but she had never seen him this vulnerable before. She smiled as she thought of Draco Malfoy vulnerable.

"Hey! Good morning." Draco whispered.

"Good morning." She replied.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Better. We better get out of bed, or we are going to be late."

"Love, don't you remember? We have the day off."

"Oh yeah." Hermione said, looking crestfallen.

She stood up, and pulled the blankets with her. She wrapped herself in one and left the rest on the ground. She walked through the rooms to stand in front of the bay window. She looked out at the grounds and gasped. The whole country side had been changed. Everything was bright white, the snow blanketing everything in sight. Hermione smiled at the beautiful sight, and leaned into Draco. He had come to stand behind her, and wrapped his arms round her chest.

"Do you want to go out there?" he asked.

"Oh, would you? Draco please can we? I promise I won't tell anyone." She begged.

Draco looked at her and smiled. He slowly nodded his head, and Hermione squealed her pleasure. She raced to the bathroom to take a hot shower before getting dressed in her warmest clothes.

"Draco lets go! Before all the snow melts." Hermione called.

Draco walked out of the bedroom, and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his outfit.

"What is so funny?" asked Draco.

"No, it isn't really funny, It's just that you are so charming. Here you walk out in nice jeans, a black shirt, and that gorgeous slate twill trench. You look like a GQ model or something?"

"GQ? What's that?"

"It's a magazine filled with the hottest men on the planet."

"Oh well, then I fit right in!"

"Ha ha. Let's go. Did you bring your gloves?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded, and they walked out to the Great Hall, and went I to enjoy a peaceful breakfast.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron called.

"Good morning guys." Hermione said to everyone as she sat down.

Breakfast went quickly, and as everyone made their way deeper into the school Hermione and Draco walked out to the Grounds.

"So, what do you want to do first?" asked Draco.

"Let's build a snowman!" Hermione said.

So, the young couple piled snow, and soon had a snowman as tall as Draco. Hermione went around and gathered rocks for the face. She diligently put each rock in its place, and stood back to look at her handiwork.

"You know, this is the best looking snowman I've ever seen." Hermione said.

"Snowwoman you mean." Said Draco as he placed two mounds of snow on the snowman's chest.

Hermione laughed, and hit Draco in the shoulder. She ran away as Draco turned to grab her.

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Draco again.

"This." Said Hermione as she picked up a small amount of snow and threw it at Draco.

The snow hit him square in the chest, and Draco wasted no time in retaliating. Soon they had a full war on their hands. Hermione sat on the ground behind her fort and waited for the best time to attack.

"Give up Hermione. You are toast!" Draco laughed.

"Never!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder.

She felt a barrage of snowballs hit her fort, and sprung up to catch him unaware. She was surprised to not see Draco anywhere. She looked all around and couldn't find him.

"Draco! Get back here you coward!" she yelled.

"I'm right here." He whispered as he tackled her to the ground.

Hermione let out a shriek and let him tackle her. She felt the soft snow beneath her. she reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"You know what the best thing about playing in the snow is Draco?" she asked.

"No, what?" he replied.

"Making snow angels." She said as she pulled him onto the ground next to her.

She slowly started fanning out her arms and legs, creating the image in the snow.

"But the hardest thing to do is get out of it." She continued. "Because, every time you get out by yourself, you leave an elbow dent, or a hand print. It works best when you have someone help."

She reached out her hands, but Draco was already pulling her up. She looked down at the angel.

"Perfect." She said.

"Perfect." He said, looking at her.

"Thank you Draco." She said.

"No problem. I was more than happy to pull you out."

"No, I meant about last night. But I guess you pulled me out of there too."

Her dark eyes met his pale ones, and she took a step closer. His arms circled her, and he hugged her close.

"I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't shown up when you did." She said into his chest.

"I was so scared when I found you. I was so worried you were hurt. But I am glad I didn't get there any later."

"I am glad you are here now. I never want to think about that night. I just wish I could forget about it."

"I would help you if I could." He said, pulling her closer.

"You can Draco. Kiss me, and make me forget." She whispered into his ear.

He responded by pulling her mouth to his, and laying a beautiful kiss on her lips. She responded, deepening the kiss, and poring all her love and passion into it. He kissed her more passionately than he had ever kissed before..

Hermione pulled back slightly, and pointed to the snowwoman.

"I think we should name her. How about Augustus?" she asked.

Draco tipped his head back and laughed. Hermione pulled his head down and kissed him again.

As husband and wife kissed, snow began to fall gently to the ground. Soon the couple was lost in the perfect swirl of snow.

**Okay guys, that's it! Thanks for sticking with it. I know it was a little heavy, but it ended happily. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to Read&Review. It helps me know what you liked, didn't like, wanted. Thank you again.**

**Sid Vicious**


End file.
